


Brute

by Saskia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dominant Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mates, Mating, Non-Human Stiles, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskia/pseuds/Saskia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles trespasses on Hale land to collect rare herbs, he is attacked by the Alpha who doesn’t take kindly to intruders. Before Stiles knows it, he’s been thrown over the man’s shoulder and taken as the mate of the Alpha. But Stiles soon discovers that Derek is not only an Alpha but first and foremost a Brute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trespassing

Stiles tore through the forest, not caring that branches whipped at his face and stones dug into his feet. Sunlight streamed down through the leaves as he walked deeper into the forest, far removed from his village, further than he has ever been before.

Stiles felt his pulse rise, every muscle in his body on alert, he just entered Hale territory. None of his clan are allowed to cross the border. Hale law dictates that a formal request to cross the border has to be made, and if approved, his clan would be escorted at all times. There was, however, no time for such diplomacy because a member of the Stilinski clan was sick and could only be cured by herbs found on Hale land.

Finally he found one of the herbs he was looking for, Stiles carefully leaned down and picked some Burdock weed, putting it into his pocket, enough to make several healing potions must they need them in the future.

•••

Derek was headed home from a long run along the perimeter of the Hale territory when he heard it, an intruder. He always checked the entire perimeter once every few months, and it took days to cover the complete territory. He loved the feeling of freedom and solitude, but never before had he encountered a creature without smell. If it hadn’t been for the creature’s loud sudden movements, he never would have spotted the boy.

Derek was one of the Alphas of the Hale Wolf Pack, his father’s successor once the older Hale decided to step down. Derek took his responsibilities seriously. From hunters to rogues and enemy packs springing up occasionally in their territory, the Hale pack faced near continual challenges to their authority. It was a good idea for an Alpha to know his perimeters well and be able to detect any encroachment as soon as it happened.

Derek had his regular patrols out, but he liked to do some of the work himself. He needed to challenge the intruder, find out who he was and what pack he belonged to.  
He shifted back into his human form and cautiously approached the creature. Sensing movement up ahead, he slowed his steps even further. Standing behind a tree, Derek got his first look at the boy. The creature was young, just into his twenties, he guessed. The boy stood up after collecting some herbs and turned around, giving Derek a good view of his rounded little ass and perfect legs. Derek shifted his feet to adjust himself and a stick beneath his feet cracked loud enough to cause the young man to tense and look around him warily.

•••

Stiles started to feel he was being watched. Every noise and flash of movement drew his attention. The crack of a branch, movement in the trees. His eyes swept the dense forest around him. He was in a tiny clearing, off the trail by a good fifty feet and well-hidden from the casual observer by the small pines growing around the clearing. He listened again, and he could hear nothing at all. His senses heightened even more.

Footsteps upon leaves, howls in the distance. Stiles turned around as a tall, broad-shouldered man stepped out from the tree line and crossed his arms over his chest. It was Stiles’s lucky day, the man was an Alpha. Unreasoning fear gripped him for a moment, and he pushed it back down. He wasn’t the young boy he’d been the last time he came up against a wolf. His hatred for the bastards remained the same though.

Stiles calmly extended his hand to show he was no threat, bowing his head. He didn't know what possessed him to do this but he sensed that this wolf creature was of a dominant nature. If he just showed that he respected that this was its territory, he might…

“What are you doing in my territory?” The beast stepped closer, sauntering nearer to Stiles to show he feared nothing. Stiles had time to notice his ripped body since the wolf was only wearing jeans, very tight jeans. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe, with dark hair and green eyes, and a face like a male model.  
“I know I’m trespassing, but-”  
“Be quiet!” Derek responded, interrupting Stiles mid-sentence.  
“Any creature crossing Hale land needs my father’s permission. I don’t recall you asking him. Which makes you a rogue and subject to discipline.”

Stiles laughed in nervousness and a chill went down his spine. The man’s eyes were steely, and his face was set, not in anger, but in determination.  
“For Christ’s sake, I came out here to pick some healing herbs for a sick clan member. That’s all. I couldn’t ask for permission, there was no time. The poor woman is dying. So please, if it’s all the same to you, I’ll just get out of your way.”  
“You’re not going anywhere.”  
Moving so fast Stiles never even saw him coming, the man was beside him and grasped his wrist in a steely grip. Before he could react, he twisted Stiles’s arm around behind him and slammed his muscled body against his. He caught Stiles’s other wrist and pushed it behind him to join the other, holding both with one of his huge, incredibly strong hands.

After a few moments of brief struggle, Stiles experienced only pain and frustration. Trapped and helpless, he couldn’t free his hands. He threw his head back and looked up at the man who had him imprisoned.  
“Let go of me, damn it! What the fuck do you want?”  
“You’re coming with me. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?”  
“I’m not going anywhere with you! Leave me the hell alone!” Defiantly, Stiles struggled, succeeding in creating some space between him and the wolf, planting his knee between the wolf’s legs with as much force as he could manage. The man immediately removed his hand from Stiles and covered his member while groaning in pain. Stiles then used his right foot and kicked the wolf across the face.  
“Leave me alone, you jerk.” Stiles yelled as he charged into the forest.

The woods seemed to shake as he ran, clawing his way past trees, not caring that they rubbed his fingers raw. Behind him, the crashing sound of his pursuer echoed in the otherwise quiet forest. The wolf coming after the rabbit, but this little rabbit was running for his life.

Terror and fear simmered in his veins and he acted on both, ripping his way through the foliage, not bothering to hide his tracks. If he slowed down for even a second, he was sure that he would fall. He refused to be caught that easily! Besides, even if he were to cover his tracks, the other was far too great a hunter, the wolf would find him no matter where he hid.

His heart was beating wildly as his feet pounded on the ground, carrying his body swiftly through the trees. He didn't know where he was going and at that moment he didn't much care, the only thought on his mind was escaping from his pursuer. He knew the wolf was close, he could hear the man running somewhere behind him and that thought alone caused Stiles to quickly pick up his pace and push his body faster. He didn't know exactly what would happen to him if the wolf ever caught up but he had a pretty good idea and didn't really want to find out for sure.

With that thought in mind, he vaulted over a giant fallen tree, scrabbling his fingers against it for stability and ignoring the moss under his fingernails. Stiles darted frantically between the trees, trying to find some sort of escape. He had already traveled farther than he could have hoped for, but it wasn't far enough, the border was still too far ahead. Oh god, he was running out of options.

In a last desperate attempt to escape, he charged for the tree line, hoping to break into the open and outdistance his pursuer. His wolf never let him. Instead, they collided with the forest floor hard, rolling over each other, leaves scraping at all exposed flesh, rocks digging into his ass.

Stiles leaped back to his feet and tried to kick his attacker. He didn't move fast enough however, and the wolf drove his fist into Stiles’s face, knocking him backwards and onto his ass, again.  
“Now stay down.”  
Stiles started to sit up and brought a hand up to his face, already knowing it was covered in blood. He winced as he discovered his nose was broken. “Fuck you!” he snapped as he picked himself up from the forest floor and started running again.

In a matter of seconds, the wolf managed to catch Stiles and put his arms around the trembling boy, making Stiles’s chance of escape impossible. Breathing hard in frustrated fury, Stiles tried to stomp the man’s foot. A dumb move, he discovered ruefully, the wolf had a body like steel. Bruising his own instep was all he managed to do. He hissed his breath, and the wolf shook him hard.

“Stop it. You’re hurting yourself!” The wolf squeezed Stiles tight as he forced the air out of his lungs. He squeezed tighter and tighter, cutting off Stiles’s breath until his vision went black. His knees gave way, and he was swept up and thrown over the wolf’s shoulder as the last bit of oxygen left his lungs and he passed out.

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up, thinking for a moment he was having a crazy dream. He was hanging upside down, being carried through the woods like a sack of potatoes. He yelled and cursed, trying frantically to get away, but his arms were trapped at his sides. He reared up, bucking his body, and got a hard swat on the ass for his troubles.  
“Let me go, you crazy bastard!” Another hard swat on the backside caused Stiles to yell out in pain.   
“Stop hitting me, damn it. Fight me like a man!”   
Derek ignored his orders and taunts.

•••

Stiles was on his knees in the Hale house, his chest and abdomen covered in nasty cuts and ugly bruises. His face didn't look much better, he had a black eye, a broken nose and a dirty cut running from just beneath his ear across his cheek to the tip of his nose.

“Was this really necessary?” Talia Hale asked, inspecting Stiles’s wounds.  
“He tried to run. Twice.” Derek replied, not mentioning that Stiles indeed ran after kneeing the Alpha in the balls.  
Stiles almost smiled, tempted to tell the woman that he caught Derek off guard.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Noah Hale, a large muscled man with graying black hair, entered the room. His skin barely containing the sheer power that radiated from his body.  
“Derek, talk to me!” Noah demanded.   
Derek raised his head towards his father. “I found this intruder stealing on our land. When I confronted him he attacked me and tried to run. I had no choice but to restrain him.”   
Noah Hale turned a furious gaze on Stiles. “Is that right?”  
Stiles’s mouth was dry, but he cleared his throat and tried to plead with the Alpha. “No, that’s not it. I hit him, yes, but he came at me first. I panicked. I was just picking some herbs for a sick clan member. I didn’t mean anybody any harm.”

Stiles was trapped and helpless, held down by a strong, immovable hand on his shoulder. He was vaguely aware he needed to get the herbs to his clan, but he had his own problems at the moment, and one of them had pushed his handsome face right up into his own.  
“You better be telling the truth or my father will have your head!”   
Derek’s hand gripped Stiles’s wrist tightly, pulling Stiles across the floor on his knees, stopping right in front of the big Alpha.  
“What’s your name?” Noah Hale asked, making it sound like a command, not a question.  
“Daniel.”  
“Don’t fucking lie to me, boy. What’s your name?”  
“M-my name is Stiles.”  
The Alpha looked him slowly up and down. “How old are you? About sixteen?”  
Stiles flushed. “No. I’m twenty-two.”  
“Bullshit.” Noah growled. “One more lie and I swear to God…”  
“I-I’m sorry! Please! I’m eighteen years old, and that’s the truth, really.”

Derek still held his wrist in a bruising grip. Stiles’s hand had gone numb, and his wrist tingled. He was so frightened by the turn of events, he hardly noticed.  
Noah glanced down at Stiles. “Get him on his feet.”  
Derek pulled Stiles upright against his chest, wrapping both of his arms around him, limiting his movement.  
“Your clan?” Noah asked, not even once taking his eyes off Stiles.  
“Stilinski.”  
“Your leader?”  
Stiles’s mind was going into overdrive. Would they be more or less likely to kill him knowing he is the son of the clan leader?  
Stiles decided not to give them any more information than was absolutely necessary. “John Stilinski.”

Trembling, Stiles stood with his head down, shuffling from one foot to another. He was alone, surrounded by enemy wolves, and afraid of the plans they might have for him.  
Noah Hale motioned to one of his Betas. “Contact his clan and verify the story. Take the herbs from his pocket and see them delivered to John Stilinski.”  
“What are we going to do with him?” Derek jerked his head toward Stiles contemptuously. “He needs to be punished for trespassing. Let me take him out in the woods and-”  
“You’ve done enough for one night, Derek. Thank you. Go to bed. I promise you I’ll take care of him.”  
Stiles felt his knees weaken at the words spoken so calmly, yet chillingly, by the head Alpha. His eyes darted wildly around the room, looking for some means of escape and finding none.

Noah turned to another Beta, ordering the female to take Derek’s place.   
Derek released Stiles from his grip and retreated from the room. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Derek disappeared from sight.   
“Why can’t I smell you?” Cora Hale, his new guard, asked.  
“My aunt gave me a herbal bag to wear around my neck. She said it would mask my scent.”  
“May I?” Cora touched Stiles’s neck gently, letting her fingers glide over the necklace around his neck.   
Stiles nodded.

•••

The moment his sister removed the herbal bag from around the intruder’s neck, Stiles’s scent stopped him dead in his tracks and beckoned him like a siren’s call. Pure testosterone flooded his body, making the wolf come out. His erection sprang up, urgent and painful. The desire to claim the boy swept over him. Luckily his rational mind knew he was being unreasonable. For now.

Derek stepped back into the room and approached Stiles, hearing his mate continue to run his smart mouth with only half an ear. He was looking at his gorgeous brown eyes, and at the way he bit his full lower lip when he got nervous. Derek’s crotch got tighter every second.   
When the boy started backing up and talking about leaving, Derek paid closer attention. He grabbed Stiles, but the little fool struggled. Derek trapped both Stiles’s arms behind him and drew his mate up to his body where he fucking belonged. Derek almost came from the sweetness of holding his mate close in his arms, Stiles’s delicious scent seriously testing his control.  
His mate continued to struggle. He had courage, Derek thought proudly. A suitable mate for an Alpha. 

“Mate.” 

•••

Stiles looked up in horror.   
“What?” All the wolves cried in unison.  
Stiles was shocked into silence. What could Derek mean? Did he mean what Stiles thought he did? Oh Jesus!

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s mouth came down on his, rough and fierce. Complete silence and looks of disbelief filled the room. Stiles squirmed under the rough hands that were holding him, powerless to stop the assault on his mouth. He actually whimpered against Derek’s lips, the small noise wrung from him against his will.  
Derek repositioned himself, pushing his huge erection into Stiles’s groin, making his mate gasp for breath. Stiles felt Derek’s hand at his waistband, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his shirt out, and slipping his hand inside, wrapping his warm fingers around Stiles’s cock. At the first touch, Stiles thought he might faint. His eyes rolled back in his head, and Derek’s warm hand made Stiles moan like a whore. Jesus, what was happening to him?

The lack of response from the other wolves made it instantly clear that this was considered normal wolf behavior. Stiles however, had never been touched like this by anyone other than himself, and this wolf had attacked him, wounded him, and threatened to cause him more harm, only moments ago.  
Dragging his mind back to the forefront, Stiles gasped and pushed against Derek’s chest. “Stop!”  
Derek growled, Stiles squealed, and Alpha Noah Hale stepped between them.  
“Are you trying to stop me from claiming my mate?” Derek roared.  
“No, I’m simply reminding you that your mate is not a wolf and does not feel the instinctual need to mate.”  
Stiles tried desperately to pull away from Derek’s steel-like grip, confirming the Alpha’s words.

Moving his hand down, and holding Stiles’s gaze, Derek squeezed his balls gently, making Stiles draw in his breath with a hiss.  
He immediately began to protest, trying in vain to throw Derek off his body. Alpha Noah Hale put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, attempting to create some distance between his son and Stiles.  
“Derek, calm down!”  
Stiles watched as Derek snapped and lost control of the wolf raging inside him, watched as the brute roared and launched himself at his own Alpha and father.  
Derek threw his right elbow backwards, hitting Stiles in the head and knocking out some teeth. Stiles never saw the blow coming. There was a sharp pain in his head, and then everything went black.

•••

Stiles woke up to find himself lying on a strange bed in a darkened room. The scent of wolves filled his nose and the memories from the previous night rushed into his mind.  
Derek had walked up to him and declared Stiles his mate. The Brute had turned against his own father, resulting in Stiles being knocked unconscious, again.  
Stiles shook his head, trying to clear the fog that was hanging over him, and immediately regretted it. His head was pounding. The events of last night replaying in his head. He had been attacked, kidnapped and abused by Derek Hale, his mate. 

A dresser, bed and rug adorned the room, but not much else. Stiles was convinced he found himself in a guest room.   
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he sat up, listening. He could hear nothing. Slowly getting to his feet, he wobbled over to the door and rattled the handle. The door was locked.  
“Let me out of here!” Stiles yelled, slamming his fist against the door.

A large, unfamiliar young man with dark skin and shaved head, dressed in jeans and T-shirt opened the door. Stiles tried to rush past him, but his large, solid body blocked the opening.  
“Let me out! You have no right to keep me here.” Stiles made his voice loud and defiant, but the man gazed at him furiously. He took an involuntary step backward. If anyone should be angry, it was him. He was attacked, kidnapped, and abused by the brute from the forest.

“You need a bath. Follow me and I’ll take you to the bathtub.”  
“Fuck you! Get out of my way before I knock you out of it.”  
The man rolled his eyes, sneering at him. “Derek said you’d be difficult. He told me to tell you if you don’t cooperate, he’ll come upstairs and bathe you himself. What do you want to do? Shall I call him?”  
Memories of being carried over the brute’s shoulder and whacks on his ass came flooding back. Stiles had no doubt the asshole would make good on his threat.  
“You mean the brute who knocked me unconscious?” Stiles asked, stalling for time.  
“We both know that was an accident.”  
“Look, I don’t understand anything about wolf business. I just want to get out of here.” Stiles begged, trying to reason with the guy in front of him.  
“Bath,” the man said implacably. “Now.”  
“What’s the matter with you people? I just want to go home.”   
“Right,” the wolf leaned in very close, clearly trying to intimidate Stiles. “Maybe I’d better go get Alpha Derek.”  
“No! Wait! I’ll go with you.” Stiles muttered, swallowing his tension.

Casting him a furious glare, the man motioned for Stiles to precede him down the hall. He waited with thinned lips added to the glare, watching Stiles make a break for it and run up against a locked steel door at the end of the hall. Stiles had to make a walk of shame back to where the man stood with his arms folded over his chest.  
“Now that you’ve got that out of your system, go inside and get in the tub.”  
Stiles stomped his way through the door into another bedroom. A large bed stood in the center of the room, a nicely decorated room, though windowless. An open door led off to a bathroom where a filled tub waited.

Stiles pulled off his clothes and showed his naked body to the man. He knew he had a very nice body, and maybe he could seduce the guy into letting him go.  
“Are you going to get in with me?” He put his hand out to touch the man, but the wolf gasped and jerked away like Stiles was a poisonous snake.  
“Don’t touch me!” the man turned his face back toward Stiles with an obvious effort and spoke to him through almost gritted teeth. “You belong to Alpha Derek, and you’d better remember it.”  
“I don’t belong to anybody but myself!”  
The large wolf pointed toward the bathroom. “Please go in and get in the tub, so I don’t have to make you.”  
Frowning, Stiles turned around and made his way to the steaming tub. He stepped in and lowered himself into the water.  
The large wolf stood at the door and pointed out the shampoo and soap.  
“Use plenty of those. Scrub yourself.”  
“I don’t smell that bad.”  
“Yes,” the large man said firmly. “You do.” He retreated into the other room, but Stiles could hear him close by.  
Stiles snorted and soaped himself all over. Maybe he really did stink, not that he cared.

He allowed himself to sink back into the water and just soak. It had been a long while since he had time for this kind of luxury. Most nights during the past year, he’d been too tired to do much more than grab a quick shower. He reached for the shampoo and after lathering and rinsing in the tub, he turned a dripping face toward the door.  
“Could you hand me a towel?”  
“Of course, sweetheart.” The deep voice belonging to the brute sounded too close for comfort. Stiles flinched in surprise. Instead of the large wolf from before, the Alpha stood lounging in the doorway, looking even bigger and more powerful than Stiles remembered. He snagged a towel from a rack on the wall and walked toward Stiles.

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles made himself take the towel as calmly as he could, his hands trembling slightly. When he looked up, the Alpha leaned against the wall, looking down at him curiously.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Oh, just fucking great!” Stiles said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I highly recommend getting beaten up, kidnapped, threatened, molested, knocked out and thrown into a locked room. You should try it some time.”   
Derek continued to study him with interest. “Do you always respond this way when you’re frightened?”  
“Who said I was frightened?”

The Alpha continued to regard him closely and stepped further into the room, making Stiles step back involuntarily. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
Stiles snorted. “Well, that’ll make a nice change.”  
“What happened in the woods was a mistake, an accident.”  
“Really? Because I recall you threatening to take me outside and beat me up, just moments ago, all before you went crazy, declared me your mate and knocked me out.”  
“You’ve obviously healed from your injuries. No more missing teeth, I see.” Derek’s voice was calm and completely unmoved by Stiles’s sarcasm. “So, tell me, Stiles of the Stilinski clan, you’re clearly not human, what are you?”  
“Who wants to know? Tell me what the fuck I’m still doing here. I demand to be released this instant!”  
“Unless you want your mouth washed out with the bar of soap in your hand, I suggest you stop all the cursing. Settle down and answer me. What are you?”

Stiles fought a real battle with himself. On the one hand, he hated obeying this wolf, but on the other, he figured the man was crazy enough to do exactly as he said. He was plenty big enough to get the job done too, not to mention the dude from before, who probably still lurked around somewhere close by in case his help was required. He’d have to bide his time and pretend to cooperate.  
He sat up straighter and lowered his gaze, not wanting to see any look of triumph on the Alpha’s face. “I’m an elemental.”  
“Elemental?”  
“Nature spirits that represent the four elements. We are born with advanced healing and develop a special elemental gift later in life. Because of our deep connection with nature we will be able to control that elemental power. I’m convinced mine will be wind but it hasn’t developed yet.”  
A silence followed, long enough for Stiles to sneak a glance at the Alpha to make sure he was still there. He was, standing tall and strong, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

“You’re not a wolf, so you must have other were creatures in your clan, because you smell like nature and wolf.”  
“It’s probably your own goddamn smell all over me! You assaulted me, remember?”  
“Definitely not my scent, I wouldn’t have had you bathed otherwise.”  
“I don’t know any wolves!”  
“You’re lying! The smell is old, fading, but still present.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Stiles bit his lower lip as painful memories of his mother seared through his body. His voice, when he was able to speak again, came out harsh and ragged. “The only wolf I know, is the fucking monster that bit me and my mother!”

The Alpha’s voice was soft as he asked the next question. “Your mother? Where is your mother, Stiles?”  
Tears sprang to his eyes, and he angrily dashed them away, managing to get soap on his face. “She’s dead!” he choked out. “Murdered by the filthy beast that attacked me. I guess the wolf thought he’d killed me too, but I wasn’t quite dead!” Stiles smiled, a strange, hysterical laugh escaping his lips. “I woke up bleeding from my wounds while my poor mom…” Stiles tried to keep the sobs from bursting out his throat, memories of his mother’s dead body replaying in his head.  
“They tried to save her, but…” Stiles looked up with blurry vision into the sympathetic eyes of the Alpha, and the tears streamed down his cheeks. He had never cried like this before, not even just after it happened.   
Picked up out of the water, he was cradled against a strong, hard chest. Grabbing a huge towel off the rack, the Alpha carried him in his arms to the bed and sat down with him. Derek wrapped the towel around Stiles’s shivering body and held him close, letting Stiles cry against his chest. It only took a moment for Stiles to understand what was happening, and he reacted with violence.

“Get off me!” Stiles demanded furiously, struggling in Derek’s arms. “I don’t need anybody! Especially not some damn wolf!”  
Ignoring Stiles’s words, the Alpha held onto him, whispering in his ear, soft words Stiles couldn’t even make out, but the sound was soothing. He stopped struggling and leaned into Derek. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him with anything other than lust, violence or pity, nothing like this sweet, sympathetic kindness being shown to him now.  
Stiles was tired, exhausted, from running, from the pain of what had happened to him. He relaxed into the Alpha’s arms, feeling safety and power radiating off the man. He closed his eyes, just for a minute, and drifted gently down into a soft, deep sleep.

•••

Stiles woke up to utter darkness, disoriented, naked, except for the towel wrapped around him. He was in a familiar room, but this was not his bed. Blinking his eyes, Stiles finally focused enough to see he was in the same room as before, the guest room. That could only mean Derek carried him here after Stiles had fallen asleep.

He laid there in the strange bed for some moments, thinking about recent events, then, slightly indecisive, he carefully untangled himself from the sheets.  
He rose from the bed, instantly noticing the white T-shirt and boxers carefully laid out for him on a nearby chair. While massaging his numb left arm, and cursing the fact that he slept on it for too long, Stiles reached for his boxers, hurriedly wearing them as he looked around for the rest of his clothing. Nothing, just the two pieces of white underwear.

Waging an internal war as he dressed himself, Stiles couldn’t help but glance at the towel uncertainly while he struggled to make a decision. Stay or go?  
He had felt so contented in Derek’s embrace. Rarely had he slept without a single nightmare until now.  
Looking at the towel strewn carelessly on the bed, Stiles blushed guiltily at the remembrance of Derek’s warm hard body holding his. 

It was a hard decision to make, but he made it. Stiles moved towards the door, not surprised to find it locked. There was a noise from the corridor, and Stiles froze, eyes fixed on the doorway.  
He bit his lip nervously as he glanced towards the nearest window, silently debating whether freedom would be worth facing the cold in his goddamn underwear.

He forced the window open in increments, desperate not to alert anyone, and put his head out of the window.  
It was cold but dry, making his muscles ache as he wiped his palm on his boxers, watching it leave grey-brown dust on his hip. The garden and surrounding forest were deserted, but as he sat down on the edge of the window sill, he felt a strange, frightened feeling deep in his chest. The impulse to return to the warm bed lasted for a moment, then a moment longer, and then… his chin firmed, he turned before sliding out the window and onto the fire escape.

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was full, and the shift was later that night. The whole pack was edgy as a result. Some disagreements had broken out earlier, and Derek had spent most of the evening arbitrating and soothing ruffled feelings while Stiles slept. A pack rule required that any newcomer spent some time isolated before the pack members let him near their mates and cubs, even Derek’s new mate.

Stiles’s scent, however alluring, was also strange and unhealthy, none of them, including Derek, knew exactly what to make of him. His wolf had reacted with lust and violence, causing Derek to attack his Alpha and father.  
After the unfortunate incident, he’d sent Boyd to deal with Stiles in his place, intending to go up later and talk with his mate. Unable to stop thinking about Stiles, Derek had decided to take the time to go upstairs, pack business could wait. He’d told Boyd to call if there were problems. Boyd hadn’t called, but a nagging, uneasy feeling had made Derek go up to check. Aggravated with his distraction, Derek had entered the bathroom, and his irritation only lasted until the moment he saw his mate again, his body slick and wet, and his head covered in soap suds. Derek had stood there in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Stiles rinse away the soap and get some in his eyes. His mate had turned toward the door to ask for a towel with an adorable squint.

When Derek spoke to him, Stiles was still angry and hurt. It brought out every one of Derek’s strong, protective urges. When Stiles had burst into tears, he hadn’t hesitated to pick him up and hold him to his chest.  
Derek had mentally kicked himself for not finding out more about his mate before leaving him to fend for himself. He had no idea this young man had been so abused and damaged by one of Derek’s own kind, another wolf.  
The strongest pack law forbade preying on humans and other creatures, an offense punishable by death. His outrage and fury warred with his sympathy and regret for what his mate had been through. 

Derek had carried his naked mate, draped in only a towel, to the guest room, laid him gently down on the bed and covered him with blankets before leaving the room and going out to pace the hallway. Having what they thought might be a new young pack member to care for so close to the full moon had thrown them all for a loop, but to realize the newcomer was an abused werekin was almost unimaginable.

Boyd sat in a chair by the door, watching Derek warily as he paced back and forth. “Is something wrong, Derek? Did he do something to upset you? I didn’t touch him.”  
Derek glanced over at his Beta’s worried face. Touching another wolf’s mate was forbidden by the pack. Even though Derek hadn’t gone through the mating ritual as yet, he had claimed Stiles, and Boyd respected that claim. He wondered if Stiles had flirted with Boyd. The idea made him surprisingly jealous and possessive. Though Boyd was his right hand and the only wolf Derek trusted enough to allow unsupervised around Stiles, Boyd had been reluctant to take on this task. He had told Derek how bad his temper could be if something went wrong, but Derek trusted Boyd with his life, and his mate. 

Boyd was another Alpha male, but he suppressed his dominant tendencies to be able to stay with the pack. Some years ago, they had faced each other in combat, to see which of them would lead the Hale pack when the time came. Derek had won quite easily, and Boyd had left the pack for two years. When he returned home, Derek made Boyd his second in command.

“No, Boyd, it’s nothing you’ve done. It’s Stiles. He told me he was bitten and left for dead by a wolf. The same bastard killed his mother.”  
“No wonder the boy seems so angry.”  
“And I didn’t help any by grabbing him and throwing him over my shoulder like a caveman. I just wanted to get him back here, have him punished for his trespassing. When his scent revealed him as my true mate, I was afraid I’d take him right there.”  
“You almost did.” Boyd replied with a smile on his face, a smile that promised he would never let Derek forget his indiscretion.  
“I must have scared him to death.”  
“What is he exactly, Derek? He smells odd.”  
“I think he’s werekin. I’ve heard about them, but I’ve never actually seen one. Michael, the Colorado Alpha, had a pack member, a witch, who was bitten by an Omega invading their territory last year. She was the first one we knew about for over a century, though we know a little more about the condition today.”  
“Werekin? What is that, exactly?”  
“The wolf attack changed him into a half-wolf creature. If Stiles had been human, he would have become one of us, but since he is an elemental, he became a werekin instead.”  
“Will he shift tonight? Maybe we should restrain him.”  
“He didn’t mention being able to shift. I’ve locked him in his room, just in case, but I won’t restrain him. He’s been through enough already. Don’t worry. We’ll keep the other wolves safe.” Derek hesitated before adding, “Keep this between you and me for now, Boyd. No one else needs to know. I’ll inform my father at the appropriate time.”  
Boyd nodded, seemingly reassured. “I just feel bad about the way I treated him. I thought he was only being a brat.”  
“Me too.” Derek took a deep breath and turned back to the room. “And he was. But at least it’s understandable now.” Derek added, smiling at the memory of his mate’s defiance. “I’m going to spend some time with him before the moon comes up. Go back downstairs, get some sleep before the shift, and cover for me if any problems come up.”

Derek unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to find the room empty with no Stiles. Despite feeling like he was trapped in a nightmare, Derek walked further into the room, fingers clenched tightly around the fresh clothes he was holding for his mate. He stopped less than a foot away from the bed before it fully sank in. His mate was gone.

Derek ran down the hall, checking every door, calling out Stiles’s name, nearly colliding with Boyd when he rounded a corner.  
“Why are you yelling? Something wrong with Stiles?” Boyd asked as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned.  
Derek didn't answer, but continued his search. Every room was empty, and he'd checked everywhere.  
“He's gone.” Derek couldn't bring himself to believe his own words.  
“The door was locked Derek, if he’s gone, he went through the window. This is bad. We should inform the others.”  
Derek’s hands balled into fists and he felt his face flush with anger. His mate was missing. It was the middle of the night and a full moon. Bad didn't even begin to cover it.  
“Save your rage,” Boyd whispered, his own eyes smoldering with anger. “We’ll find him. We’ll get Stiles back.”

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire Hale pack searched for hours, the night echoing with cries of Stiles’s name. Laura broke off first, her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach, the child could come any day now. Cora followed next, nose running and tears streaming down her face, her wolf could sense Derek’s distress and she never quite learned to control her emotions.  
The pack searched the entire territory, moving together in groups, at first, hoping that if anybody caught his scent the news would spread faster.

One by one the wolves all returned home, exhausted, dawn almost near. Talia pleaded with her son to follow, but for Derek, there would be no such thing as satisfaction, contentment, or peace, until Stiles was back in his arms.

•••

Finally, when Stiles was satisfied with the distance he had put between himself and the Hale territory, he stopped running.  
He knew not to return to his clan or his own territory because that would be the first place Derek would look. He didn’t want to risk a war, and he had no idea how far Derek would go to claim him.

He’d gone maybe a few hundred yards when he knew something was watching him. Not an uncommon feeling when he was walking through the woods at night. He was human enough to startle some of the wildlife and not make them run. The animals sensed there was something odd about him, and stayed to watch at a safe distance.  
But it wasn’t a squirrel or a fox watching him. It was something else, something with a cold intelligence.

It wasn’t Derek. Stiles would know if a wolf was stalking him through the trees. Except, Derek got the drop on him before, using the wind against him and going around instead of coming straight for him.  
All the same, the sensation of its eyes on him made Stiles want to walk faster, made him wish he had come into his powers.   
He stopped, turned to look back. No one was there, even though he knew that there was. He scanned the dark, until his eyes landed on a creature hidden between the trees, half-shrouded in the shadows, watching him. It was Derek, he could tell by the familiar hunch of the wolf’s massive shoulders, the way a hint of red revealed the position of his otherwise dark eyes.

Derek crossed his arms over his muscular chest before he stepped out of the darkness, revealing himself to Stiles. He looked big and dangerous as hell. Stiles couldn’t catch his breath. Derek’s gaze flickered over him, relieved, angry, excited, almost lustful. Everything about the wolf made Stiles nervous and uneasy and had since the first moment he’d seen him. 

Derek advanced on him, walking slowly toward him. Stiles backed away as the Alpha stalked him. He was frightened by the wolf and the determined way he moved. Derek kept coming until a tree halted Stiles’s retreat. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, Stiles knew what he wanted.

Derek glided up to him, all wolf-like grace and easy confidence, and snatched up Stiles’s wrist in his powerful hand, pulling him close. He still didn’t say anything. Not that Stiles could have heard him anyway over the blood pounding in his ears.  
He felt scared, shocked and helpless, and tried not to gasp as the wolf kissed him hard, crushing their lips together. Stiles kissed Derek back, hoping to calm the wolf down. He whimpered as Derek's teeth ran along his bottom lip. It was like the wolf was trying really hard not to bite him.   
Derek pressed his body up against his and Stiles could feel his own heart beating through his chest. He was pinned against the tree and Derek was rutting against him. The friction was maddening and Stiles clenched his fists to keep himself grounded. Derek kept starting to shift, just a little, and Stiles was trying to convince himself that the Alpha had enough control over his wolf to not rip him limb from limb.

Derek forced his tongue between Stiles’s lips, teasing and playing, making Stiles gasp for breath. The wolf bit him hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Stiles gasped and pulled back, but Derek followed, licking at his lip and making him almost cream his pants. He wanted to protest, but found he couldn’t move, couldn’t even cry out. With a helpless whimper, he kissed the wolf back, breathing rapidly, loving the hard feel of Derek’s muscles. Stiles definitely wasn’t in charge of anything, and he liked it.

Moving his hand down, still holding Stiles’s gaze, Derek squeezed his balls with an iron grip, making Stiles draw in his breath with a hiss. Derek kept smiling as he let go of his balls and pushed him down on his hands and knees, deliberately stepping on his hand.  
Stiles cried out at first but then looked up at Derek from under his eyelashes, breathing hard and trying to get away.  
“Why did you run?”  
“I...”  
Derek put more weight on his foot, crushing Stiles’s hand a little harder.  
“I wanted to get away from you.” Stiles’s hand burned with pain, but he was afraid to move.  
Derek looked down at him with a moody expression and removed his foot. Stiles fell back on his butt and scooted away, coming up against the trunk of the tree. He held out his hands to fend Derek off, frightened. Derek leaned over him, slapping his hands away. He reached down and grasped Stiles’s upper arms, hauling him back to his feet.

Another punishing kiss followed, Derek used his lips and tongue to ravage Stiles’s mouth, leaving nothing unexplored. He pushed Stiles’s head back against the tree, hard, half stunning him and held him there. His hands moved down, rubbing Stiles’s cock hard through his underwear, and smiled down into his eyes, before forcing him back to his knees, putting Stiles’s mouth on a level with the hard member straining his pants.  
“As for your punishment…”

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Unzipping his pants, Derek pushed Stiles gently towards the hard member straining his jeans.  
“Open wide.”  
Stiles gritted his teeth. “No.” He shouted, furious, the word exploded out of him, somehow it still sounded like a plea because Stiles knew that Derek could force him.

Derek hesitated, then half-smiled and raised his hand to stroke Stiles’s cheek. Stiles tried desperately to pull away from Derek’s touch.  
All he felt was rage. Not at his father for forcing him to trespass on Hale land, not at Cora for removing his necklace, but the anger that flowed through his body was just for Derek, for humiliating him, for making him relive the memory of his dead mother, and then for doing what he did, being what he is, and ending up here, trapping him, again.

Stiles wanted to teach this wolf a lesson, in a way he never had before. He felt a surprising amount of anger building up inside him, one that deserved to be unleashed on this dominant wolf.  
All the air left his lungs as something deep inside him snapped. He felt a strand evaporate. He didn't know what it meant ... what it represented, but he felt it stretch, tense, and then ... he felt it break away and fade to nothing, releasing the power within. It pierced him like a knife, intense, vivid, and penetrating. Power cut through him sharply as the first wave of energy attached itself to his fingertips.  
Stiles did not resist the smile that inevitably crept upon his face as he felt the power coursing through his veins, the power of a colossus, of a titan, of a god, brought forth from the wind to defend himself, to put Derek in his place.

Derek reached for him, but Stiles felt his power spill forth in a wave, creating the defense he had longed for. Wind came rushing in, spreading all around him and sailing straight for Derek.  
Derek’s eyes widened, and his face, only moments ago filled with desire and glee, went slack with terror as wind struck him in the chest, sending him flying through the air.

Stiles held out his palm, commanding the wind to do his bidding, and forcing Derek even higher into the air, making the wolf struggle against an invisible force which easily held him.  
“What’s wrong, Derek?” Stiles asked tauntingly, though he was barely heard over the uncontrolled roar of the wind. “Are you afraid?”  
Derek’s only answer was a weak growl as he clearly fought to reign in his wolf.

Stiles felt the power swell within him, rising to an incredible height. What he had waited for had finally come, his elemental power, wind.  
But something felt wrong. He couldn’t contain it, his grasp was slipping. Closing his eyes, Stiles groaned as he felt his insides turn. He sank to his knees, gasping for breath. His eyes flew open as he screamed in agonizing pain, the sound echoed, dull and wasted, against wind too strong to do much else besides smother.  
His battle to control the power was ripping him apart from the inside, so Stiles did the only thing he could, forcing the energy outside.

Derek fell to the ground as the wind suddenly released him, like a puppet to which someone cut the strings.  
But none of that registered, none of it mattered, not while his stomach was trying to escape out of his throat. Stiles struggled to his feet, doing his best to blot out the growling noises from Derek, as if a wolf could stop what was coming.

Closing his eyes, Stiles braced for impact as the wind rushed against his face, sending his hair whipping in many directions. He could feel the wind swelling, gathering momentum, until an earth-shattering blast filled the air, ripping leaves and branches from the trees above his head.  
Stiles managed to lock eyes with Derek, just before the blast sends him careening backwards. A scream is ripped from his throat, high and piercing, and totally involuntary.  
Derek’s piercing howl reverberated through the night air, either from frustration or the fact that an explosion just hit him, vaporizing everything within a ten-foot radius and sending a blast wave outwards, almost taking the entire forest down with it.

The explosion catapulted Stiles into the night sky, sending him spiraling through the air, and straight into a nearby pond. His body crashed into the water, knocking the breath out of him. His screams of pain muffled by the water rushing into his mouth and flooding his lungs.  
He continued to plummet deeper, even after the initial impact. Desperately, he tried to fight back against the descent. No matter how much he kicked, he kept drifting deeper and deeper.  
Just as he was about to give into the darkness creeping into his vision, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back up. Derek.

Derek pulled him through that thin barrier of water and air. Gasping, Stiles took in a breath full of air while coughing out all the water in his lungs. An arm wrapped around him, preventing him from sinking back down into the depths of the river.  
Derek pulled him out of the water onto dry land, both collapsing immediately onto the sand, gasping for air.

Stiles watched as Derek pulled himself up on his elbows and turned to look down at him.  
He expected to see anger reflected in the Alpha’s eyes. Instead, Derek appeared flustered and weirdly unfocused. He followed Derek’s eyes down to his own chest, seeing that his shirt and shorts were completely soaked and see through.  
His flimsy underwear were plastered to his body, the wet material sticking to his cock and balls, leaving very little about his physique to the imagination.

The intense gaze of laser-red wolf eyes made Stiles blush up to his ears in an instant, although he’d never admit it.  
Derek practically leaped on him the moment Stiles attempted to cover himself up. He held him down, covering Stiles with his body, straddling and facing him.  
“Get off me you brute.” Stiles shoved Derek as hard as he could, barely moving the larger man. He pushed again, but Derek knocked his hands away, pinning Stiles’s arms to his side.  
“Easy now. Just want to get a good look at you, little one.”  
Derek’s eyes moved unhurriedly down Stiles’s chest, lingering on his limp cock, which was resting against his thigh. “Or not so little I should say?” Derek teased gently.  
Stiles turned his face away, unable to answer, it was humiliating to be so blatantly examined.

All he could do was lay there, out on display for Derek to enjoy, and the wolf didn’t waste a second.  
Derek’s eyes wondered over Stiles’s body, licking his own lips, cock hard, and with a hunger in his eyes that made every nerve inside Stiles quiver with fear.  
“Stop. Stop looking!” Stiles demanded, his voice trembling like he had a fever.  
“Who would have known you’d have a pretty cock to match that pretty face of yours.” Derek stated with a wicked smile on his face.  
Once again, Derek managed to make Stiles blush, a feat that not many others had accomplished and the fact that Derek was having such an effect on him was frustrating to Stiles.  
“Stop looking! I didn’t give you permission to look!” Stiles yelled through gritted teeth.  
Derek smiled and pushed even closer. “You are my mate Stiles, I don’t need permission.”

Stiles whimpered, ashamed of the sound as soon as it left his throat, but he was so excruciatingly aware of his nakedness, the cold breeze against his drenched clothes didn’t let him forget.  
“Are you cold? Shall I remove your wet shirt?”  
Stiles didn’t know why he asked. His legs were trapped under Derek, and the wolf had his hands in a firm grasp. It wasn’t like he could willingly comply, or resist. Still, he tensed as much as he could as Derek reached for his wet shirt and smoothly ripped it off, exposing Stiles’s bare chest.  
A sigh, that sounded suspiciously like a moan, escaped Derek’s lips.  
“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Stiles blushed under Derek’s gaze, once again.  
Derek smiled and quickly pulled his own wet T-shirts over his head.

Derek’s body was sculpted and cut with muscles. His abs were washboard flat, and he had almost no hair on his chest at all, just a little treasure trail below his navel, disappearing into his jeans. Perfect, of course, Stiles thought bitterly, and dropped his gaze quickly when Derek caught him staring.  
Derek lowered his head to take Stiles’s mouth with his own, hard at first, grinding against his lips, licking and nipping. Stiles tried to turn his face away but the Alpha’s hand pinned his head to the ground.  
Only when Stiles stopped struggling and surrendered did Derek relent, easing his grip. He then licked gently at Stiles’s mouth, teasing his bottom lip with his teeth and rubbing his huge cock against Stiles, causing him to flush painfully red.

Derek lifted his head and gazed down at him. His voice was soft. “When we mate and I put myself deep inside you, I’ll make you scream my name so many times you’ll be hoarse the next day. That and you won’t sit down for a week as punishment for using your powers against me. You never get to do that again, Stiles. Not ever. I’ll show you no mercy when I get you in bed. No mercy at all.”

To be continued …

* * *

Please share your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek loved Stiles like this, innocent, helpless, disheveled, and for his eyes only. He couldn't stop his cock from hardening as his eyes raked over Stiles’s wet body. Derek was desperately fighting for control, fighting the desire to claim his mate, but the wolf was wining. His cock throbbed with need as his eyes landed on Stiles’s member. He knew there was no turning back now, that there was no way he wasn't going to fuck Stiles into the dirt, but he was still focused on not ripping him apart. Nothing was helping. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't slow his heart rate to stop it pounding in his ears. Stiles smelled so damn delicious, and to top it all, he was writhing beneath him, begging him to stop looking. Derek had never felt like such a predator.  
He knew that he should stop, knew he should get up and leave immediately. Stiles was driving him crazy and that could be bad. He needed to be able to control his wolf but he couldn’t tear himself away from the younger man.

Stiles looked at Derek, only to find red wolf eyes raking up and down his body once again. He was aware that absolutely everything was exposed.  
Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes zeroed in on his mouth, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips. It was distracting as hell while Stiles tried his damnedest to free himself from the brute’s grip, but the pictures in his mind of all the things that moist appendage could do played over and over in his mind.  
Suddenly, Derek’s mouth came crushing down on his, making him gasp, and taking that as a sign of encouragement, the larger man slid his tongue inside. Stiles attempted to turn his head, to break the kiss. But Derek twisted his firm hand in his hair, holding him in place, while the other trailed down his body, all the while thrusting his hips up to grind his erection into Stiles’s member.

Stiles gasped, shocked at the bold move. His heart was racing, and his mind was spinning. It felt so good. Needy sounds were involuntarily expelled from his lips as he wriggled, rubbing himself against Derek, desperately seeking any kind of friction. Finally kissing Derek back, Stiles moaned as a hand groped his erection.  
“Take off your boxers. Now.”  
The idea of mating with Derek scared Stiles to death. He knew exactly what would happen if he let Derek claim him. The possible repercussions were too scary to deal with.  
Flirting and kissing were one thing, but to totally surrender to him was quite another. Even though Derek’s aggressiveness gave him a thrill, something deep inside Stiles warned that to surrender to Derek would mean the end of his life as he knew it.  
He wanted to let him, he really did, but he knew he shouldn’t. 

Derek leaned forward and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Stiles’s lower lip.  
“I'm not ready.” Stiles conceded, pushing against Derek’s grasp.  
Derek sighed. “Tonight, one way or another, you will become my mate. I’m not waiting any longer.”  
“And the wolf finally shows his true colors, again.” Stiles hissed, which served only in increasing Derek’s annoyance. “You’re no better than the beast that killed my mother.”  
Stiles watched as his accusation had an immediate impact on the wolf. At that exact moment, Derek moved back, distancing himself from Stiles.

“I… didn’t…” Derek regretted everything he just said, but could not find the words to take it back. His guilt hung in the air, heavy and filled with sorrow. “I’m sorry.” Derek stepped even further back, chest heaving.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, wanting very much to run away. But he didn't. “I will never be able to kill you in combat,” he spoke slowly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood. He inhaled deeply before continuing. “But if you threaten or hurt me one more time, I swear to you now, one day, you’re going to wake up on fire.”  
Derek’s jaw tightened, a haunted look behind his eyes. “If I ever do, you won’t have to kill me. I’ll end it myself.”  
Derek said it so calmly that Stiles knew he was stone-cold serious. And he’d fought off an instinctive urge to comfort the wolf.

Something was seriously wrong. Derek’s entire demeanor seemed off. His behavior no longer suggested his usual confidence. He seemed... nervous. Confused, even. As if he had no idea how he came to be here or why he acted as he did. Considering the situation, he seemed overall uncharacteristically lost, which took Stiles somewhat off guard. Derek’s face held a conflicted expression, almost as if he was at war with himself, unable to understand why he threatened Stiles.

“I think something is wro-” Stiles began, but before he could finish he started choking on his own blood.  
He took a step forward and nearly fell, but Derek was there to catch him. Stiles reached out for him, thankful when he felt the Alpha’s hand wrap around his body. Derek’s strong grip was the only thing that kept him from falling as he hadn’t the will nor the strength to stand.  
All that was heard for a few moments was the gurgling, choking sound Stiles made as he vomited steady streams of red.  
He spat out another mouthful of blood, trying to get rid of the excessive fluid so he could talk. “What’s happening?”  
“I don’t know.” Derek answered, slight panic in his voice as he struggled to keep Stiles from falling.  
There was so much blood. It wouldn’t stop coming, wouldn’t stop gushing all over them, even as Derek prayed for it to stop, prayed for Stiles to be okay.  
Before it was even over, Derek took Stiles into his arms and started running through the forest, as more blood poured out. 

His head was throbbing, his body consumed with pain and ache. His mind was bleary, covered and obscured by a thick fog of burning agony. It was all too much. Stiles clenched his jaw and tensed, trying desperately to keep from crying out or allowing a pitiful whimper to escape his throat.  
He felt a firm hand on his back, holding his body upright as he slouched with gravity, his body still limp.  
“Derek…” He muttered softly, not sure if the Alpha could even hear him above the noise of wind whipping in their ears.  
“Save your energy, Stiles.” Derek’s voice had an edge of worry that bordered on frantic.  
“You'd better live,” Derek whispered, “It's been a while since anyone made me feel guilty.”  
At those words Stiles smiled as his world faded to black.

•••

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. Bright lights harassed his half-closed eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was lying flat on his back. There was a needle in his arm connected to a bag full of clear liquid, and Stiles couldn’t help the impulse to cough, which he did. Flecks of blood flew into his hand, and when it was over, and his vision cleared, he lowered himself back down onto the bed.  
His head was pounding, but he could distinctly hear footsteps approaching.  
“Stiles, can you hear me?” A masculine voice asked.  
Stiles looked above him to see a dark skinned man hovering over him.  
“Stiles, I’m Dr. Deaton,” the man said, sitting down on a stool next to the bed. “You were brought here by Derek after you started vomiting blood. I’ve been able to stop the bleeding for now but I need to ask you a few questions before I can run further tests.”

“Where is Derek?” Stiles asked as his eyes scanned the room for the Alpha.  
“Derek has gone to inform his father and your clan.” Deaton reached his hand to touch Stiles’s forehead, presumably to check his temperature.  
“Derek told me about the wolf that killed your mother.” Deaton paused, then continued. “Did he try to mate with you?”  
Stiles frowned and turned his head away. “I don’t talk about what that monster did to me.”  
Deaton was silent for a moment, giving him time. He wished he didn’t have to press Stiles, but he needed some answers.  
“Did he try to give you a mating bite? It’s important, Stiles. I need to know.”  
“What has any of that to do with me being sick? And I don’t even know what a mating bite is!” At Deaton’s steady look, Stiles sagged a little and sighed. “He bit me on my arms and hands when I tried to throw him off me. He ripped my pants off and tried to force himself on me. I fought him, and that’s when my mother-” Stiles bit his lower lip and looked down at his hands clenched on his lap. “She tried to help me and he killed her.”  
His eyes filled with tears, but Deaton continued the conversation. “I’m so sorry, Stiles, but I need you to focus for me. When that wolf bit you, he mingled his saliva with your blood and made you into a hybrid.”

“Hybrid?”  
Deaton stood and looked Stiles squarely in the eyes. “Werekin. You have become part wolf.”  
“That’s impossible, I’m an elemental.”  
“At this moment you are both and it’s killing you. I have to ask again, did he bite you on the neck?” He held off asking if Stiles ever came into contact with his attacker’s sperm. Knowing if the wolf gave the bite was enough.  
Stiles shook his head. “No, not on the neck. Just my shoulder, my arms and hands.” Stiles hesitated a moment, seeming to consider all Deaton was telling him. “Why did I threw up blood?”  
“Stiles,” Deaton began in a slow steady voice, “You’re body is transforming into a werewolf. It tried to force the change on you and I’m afraid your wolf will continue to do so, painfully.”  
Stiles stared at him with narrowed eyes. “I don’t understand, I was attacked years ago. Why now?”  
“I believe your wolf has been dormant for many years, only recently triggered by the presence of your mate, Derek.”  
“But why did I start bleeding? As an elemental I heal almost instantly.”  
“And that is exactly the reason why you are still alive. You’re cells are regenerating at abnormal speed, trying to heal you, but your body is burning itself up.”

“So, I’m dying?” Stiles lifted his head, auburn eyes meeting steel gray.  
“No, and this is the good news,” Deaton announced, and Stiles immediately relaxed. “I strongly believe we can counter one of the viruses that infected your body and DNA, calling lycanthropy and elementalness a virus for explanatory purposes only of course.” Deaton continued, a small smile on his face. “Your body can’t handle being both at the same time. Your wolf will continue to force the change on you, and not always just with the full moon. I think it can happen when you experience strong emotion too.”  
“You keep saying you think these things will happen. How come you don’t know?”  
“I’ve never actually met a hybrid before. It’s very rare. Most creatures who get bit by a wolf die from their injuries or simply reject the saliva. Until recently, we didn’t know you could become both. We obviously haven’t had much experience with the phenomenon, but I’m pretty sure if you mate with Derek, you will become full wolf. The chemicals you receive from him during the mating bite should dominate and eliminate your elemental side completely.”  
“No!” Stiles said quickly, surprising Deaton. “I want to be an elemental.”  
Deaton shook his head. “I don’t think you realize the seriousness of what I’m telling you. The wolf gene is more dominant, trying to drive the wolf out might kill you. It would be safer to eliminate your elemental side by letting Derek bite you.”  
Stiles was about to protest when he heard what sounded like an explosion as the ground shook violently beneath him. There was another blast seconds later, and people outside the room started shouting. 

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.

www.SaskiaQueen.com


	9. Chapter 9

“Stay here!” Deaton ordered.  
“What's going on?” Stiles demanded, but his question went unanswered as Deaton ran out the door.  
Stiles pulled the needle from his arm and pushed himself off the bed, grabbing a scalpel from the tray on his way out. He poked his head out the door and saw men gripping their guns and half transformed wolves running towards the exit.  
“What's going on?” Stiles asked a passing wolf.  
“The pack is under attack, please stay inside your room until further notice.” The wolf ordered before hurrying off to his battle position.  
Instead of going back inside, Stiles stepped across the hall and tried very hard not to feel terrified as the whole room started to shake. His brain was screaming at him to move, but he was frozen in place. It took another explosion to shake him from his stupor.  
He glanced up and saw an exit across another walkway further up. He made it halfway across before another explosion shook the ceiling, dust and water seeping through the cracks and landing on his head. He ran the last few steps across and threw himself out the door as a beam fell from the ceiling, blocking the exit. He pushed to his feet as fast as he could and ran straight for the woods, barely noticing the battle going on around him.

As Stiles approached the bridge that separated Hale and Stilinski lands, he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Realizing that Deaton might come back to find him gone, or Derek, Stiles turned around, a look of concern etched on his face. With that, he quickly changed direction and decided to head towards the Hale house.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice a person crossing his path until it was too late. His mind barely registered the blood soaked clothes before colliding with what seemed to be a half transformed wolf. However, his mind somehow caught up fairly quickly as the elder wolf grabbed him just before he fell. It wasn’t until Stiles stood up straight that he noticed the blood dripping down the wolf’s face.  
“Don’t worry, Stiles. None of it is mine.”  
It took a moment for the entirety of the stranger’s sentence to sink in at which point he panicked. “How do you know my name?”  
“Shhh.” The wolf hushed, pressing his bloody finger against Stiles’s lips.  
Stiles grimaced at the taste of blood while the stranger flashed him a smile that was too wide to be anything but fake.  
“Who are you?”  
The man didn’t bother with an answer, of course. He strode up to Stiles and leaned in close, his entire demeanor shifting in the blink of an eye. He trailed a long finger down Stiles’s chest before grabbing his arm and pulling him close. A shudder of fear rippled through Stiles’s body and the wolf smiled, again.

As the red eyed man trailed kisses down his throat, Stiles reached into his pocket. His hand closed around the scalpel, which he slowly slid out. He really didn't think his chances were that good with a measly little knife, but there was no way he was going to just sit back and let this creature molest him. Besides, running wasn’t an option, the wolf would catch him before he even made it out of the woods. Summoning his powers would most likely result in disaster and trying to call upon his inner wolf would be signing his own death warrant.

Maybe a good stab to the heart or a slash across the throat would catch this wolf off guard. His territory was only a few minutes away. If he could just wound this man enough to distract him for a few minutes, he'd be home free. Stiles adjusted his grip on the knife, still debating between the two options. Only to have the decision taken from him as his attacker was slammed into a tree and then thrown to the ground. Shocked, Stiles could only stare ahead, knife in hand and poised to strike.

“How dare you lay a hand on Derek’s mate?” His rescuer asked sounding shocked as he came to a stop beside Stiles. Said rescuer smirked at him despite the definite danger still surrounding them. He turned from Stiles and directed that grin on the elder wolf who was just starting to pick himself up off the ground. “Maybe you should stay down, Peter.” His rescuer’s eyes glowed a vibrant blue as he stepped away from Stiles and toward Peter. “After all, we wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” The grin he had directed at Stiles, previously purposefully calm and cheerful slid into something wider and more sinister.

“Oh, so you've heard of me?” Peter asked almost pleasantly. “Good, that'll make this much easier.”  
A terrifying creature that was all teeth and malice with burning red eyes that reflected his bloodlust perfectly, now stood before them. Peter snickered as the intruding wolf began to look rightly uneasy, shifting back into a more defensive stance.  
His rescuer had a split second to react, leaping out of the way as the terrifying beast launched his attack. He had no time to celebrate this evasion as seconds after, a hand wrapped tight around his neck and slammed him into the ground. “You dare challenge me?” Peter growled, his lips pulled back in a snarl. “Your true Alpha.” Peter’s grip tightened and he stood, pulling the other wolf with him until he was held above him.  
The wolf’s claws scraped at Peter’s arm insistently, tearing clothing and skin, but Peter paid that no mind. Smiling at the pain in the other wolf’s eyes, Peter leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You didn’t know I was an Alpha, did you?”  
The only answer he received was a groan as Peter’s face morphed into a terrible, gleeful smile. “That's what I thought.” Without a second’s hesitation, Peter ripped the other wolf’s head off. Still grinning, he stood up and made his way back toward Stiles who looked caught somewhere between horrified and impressed. Peter’s grin only widened. “I love it when people underestimate me.”

“Me too.” Stiles sliced into Peter’s throat, sharp, one-handed, parting skin and blood vessels and trachea and vocal cords with his scalpel. He didn’t stick around long enough to admire his own handy work as he ran, lungs burning and legs screaming.  
Peter caught himself against a tree as the abrupt lack of oxygen to his brain robbed him of equilibrium, and then as the tissues flowed back together and the blood stopped spilling, he started his pursuit.

Stiles ran. He ran as fast as he could, trying to outrun his pursuer. Low branches and bushes slapped at his skin and tangled in his hair, but he forced himself onward. His legs ached and he kept stumbling, but he didn’t dare stop.  
And then he tripped and lost his hold on the scalpel as he fell. Instinctively, he tried to shield his face with his arms. A hand shot out and caught him around the waist, saving him from the fall, holding him securely against a broad firm chest. Stiles struggled, trying to push Peter off of him. But Peter held him trapped with little to no effort and pulled his resisting body close to his.  
“Relax, Stiles. I have no intention of killing you.” Peter’s face morphed into wolf form, his eyes had already changed color and his fangs were fully distended. He growled low in his throat, pulled Stiles closer to his body, and whispered, “At least not until I have my fill of you.” Just before he sank his wolf fangs deep into his neck.  
“No.” Stiles began, but his protest was cut off by his own scream as Peter bit down harder. A cascade of blood billowed up and sprayed across Stiles’s face when Peter’s teeth finally tore free.  
“Beautiful.” Peter whispered as he drew back to admire his work.

Stiles started shaking uncontrollably and nearly passed out as he felt his own blood soaking, staining his clothes, coloring them a dark red. He tasted copper in his mouth, and nearly gagged on the metallic stench filling the air.  
Pushing himself away from Stiles, Peter brushed himself off and smiled darkly, raising one eyebrow as his eyes flashed red in the black darkness beneath the trees. When he smiled, it seemed as if the moonlight glinted off his fanged teeth.  
“Mine.” he growled delightedly to himself before shifting into his wolf form and disappearing between the trees.  
Stiles summoned all his energy and ran, all he could think about was his father and Derek, and if he would ever see them again. He stumbled out of the forest, seeing Derek and Cora running toward him, but he could no longer hold himself up. He fell into Derek’s arms with blood still coming out of his neck.

• • •

When Stiles opened his eyes, Derek's arms were wrapped around him. He squeezed him reflexively when he awoke. There was nothing unusual about that in and of itself. However, the smell of the other wolf, hardening his cock, and the irresistible urge to kiss Derek were unusual.  
“What happened?” he asked. Stiles searched his memory. The last thing he remembered was escaping the same building and bed he found himself in once more. There was nothing before he’d awakened with Derek’s arms around him and his own arousal pressing heavily on his mind. “I can't remember. Is that normal?”  
“Yes,” Derek said. “It will pass soon and you will remember. It is often this way when the turn was,” he paused, “traumatic.”  
“Traumatic?”  
“You were attacked by another wolf.”  
Stiles stared at him in bewilderment. “You saved me?”  
Derek twisted his mouth. “I didn't get to you in time, Stiles. Peter, my uncle, gave you the mating bite.”

There was a long moment of silence, during which the running of water in nearby pipes and the buzzing of an insect seemed to reach new decibel levels and Stiles felt as though his head might explode. He started to remember, bits and pieces. He took in several shaky breaths.

“I’m a wolf. God, I’m a full blown wolf now. I can’t feel nature anymore, my elemental side, it’s gone. I’ve become the beast that killed my mother. First thing in the morning, I'm swallowing wolfsbane.” he said, defiance heavy in his voice.  
“I told you he wouldn’t take it well.” Cora said, entering the room, a smile upon her lips.  
Derek glared at his sister. “Get doctor Deaton, Cora.” He returned his attention to Stiles. “You'll do no such thing. I won't allow it, my mate. And, you'll find that now, more than ever, you'll feel compelled to obey me. As your Alpha, I command you to do nothing that will endanger your life. Do you understand?”  
Stiles glared at him defiantly, but deep inside, his wolf whimpered. He could also feel Derek’s panic, which was not showing on his face, at the thought of losing him.

Stiles’s eyes traveled the room as Derek watched him cautiously before his gaze fell on Deaton who had just entered the room.  
“Do I belong to that monster now? Is he my future?” he asked. His eyes widened when he heard the bitterness in his own voice, but he didn’t apologize.  
Deaton shook his head. “No, Derek will always remain your true mate.”  
Stiles could see that Deaton was nervous, the guilt was practically pouring out of him. Stiles knew all about guilt. He was drowning in it most days. He never forgave himself for not being able to save his mother.  
“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay, Stiles. I know you’re not. But I wanted to apologize for leaving earlier. I…” His voice trailed off as his gaze shifted to the floor.  
“I’m not your responsibility, Deaton. I chose to leave all on my own. You couldn’t have known.” Stiles replied.

Deaton opened his mouth and then immediately closed it and Stiles couldn’t help feeling bad. This wasn’t Deaton’s fault. 

“Who attacked me?”  
“Peter Hale, my uncle.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. He believes himself to be the rightful heir, and Alpha, of the Hale pack. He was born a Beta, but made himself an Alpha, as we just learned.”  
“Why did he target me?” Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to fight the urge to cry. He had to be strong until he had some answers and could figure out what he was going to do.  
“Maybe he knew about you being my mate and bit you out of spite, maybe you ran into him by chance and he seized the opportunity to send a message. I don’t know.”  
“Basically, I’m the victim of a war I don’t want any part off.” His bitterness rang through loud and clear and part of him thought he should tone it down, but the other part of him wanted to scream and shout and kick and cry and everything else that he was trying to hold back from doing.  
“Stiles.” Deaton started, but Stiles shook his head before the doctor had a chance to offer him any comfort or compassion. He didn’t want either of those things.  
“Can you give us a few minutes?” Derek asked.  
“Of course.” Deaton agreed. He stepped into the hallway and pulled the door shut, and Stiles could hear the lock click into place.

He felt a cool, soothing hand on his back. In that one space, there was no pain.  
“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was calm and level.  
Tears poured freely down his face now and Stiles did nothing to stop them or wipe them away. He cried for the life that he was never going to have and for the hell that he was going to be facing. He didn’t want to be a wolf, didn’t want to be the monster that killed his mother. But he wasn’t going to kill himself either. His father had lost too many people and he couldn’t be selfish and let him lose his only son too.

Derek couldn't know what he was thinking, but he could feel the change in his emotions. He lifted his hand, bringing Stiles’s fingers to his lips. Without taking his eyes from Stiles, he took first one and then another of his fingers into his warm mouth. Stiles felt the intimate spark at his touch, but he didn't try to pull away. Derek nipped and then lightly sucked on his fingers as Stiles’s lips parted. His arousal started to fill the room as his heart sped up and that initial spark turned into lightening that traveled from his fingertips to his cock. With a soft kiss, Derek reluctantly released Stiles’s fingers. A moan escaped his throat and Stiles quickly covered his mouth with his hand. He saw, and felt, Derek’s distress at releasing him. Stiles would have been blind to miss the Alpha’s impressive erection and didn't understand why he had stopped himself.  
Stiles stared questioningly at Derek. “Why did you stop?”  
“I want you Stiles, but this isn’t what you need right now.” The amount of longing in Derek’s eyes surprised Stiles.  
“Maybe this is exactly what I need right now.”  
Derek smiled down at him. “Are you sure?”  
Stiles nodded confidently. “Yes.”

Derek pulled him into his arms, enjoying Stiles’s lustful expression as he rubbed his large bulge against his mate’s own erection.  
Stiles dropped his head to nibble at Derek’s ear and whispered. “You smell so good, Derek, delicious even.”  
“You smell good to me too, Stiles. Irresistible, in fact. It’s the mating scent.”  
Stiles’s hand slipped between them, almost reverently touching Derek’s hard cock. Derek growled at him and pushed Stiles on his back on the bed. He crossed over to the side table and pulled out a tube of lube. “Turn over and let me prepare you.”  
“Thank God for Deaton and his ultrasound gel!” Stiles said, twisting around and propping himself up on his hands and knees, putting his ass in the air provocatively. He looked over his shoulder to see if Derek was paying attention.  
Derek smacked his ass playfully. “Be still, whelp. I’m getting you ready.”  
“Take off those pants and let me inspect the merchandise first, Derek.”  
Derek slapped his butt again, and Stiles laughed.  
“I’m glad you like a spanking. I have a feeling you’ll be getting a lot of them in the future.”  
“Promises, promises.”  
Derek smiled and shook his head. He opened the lube and squirted out a good glob of it in his hand. He turned to face him and pushed his own boxers down, giving Stiles his first look at the wolf’s penis.  
Stiles twisted around and looked at Derek more closely. “Of course, you’re bigger than me. Life is so unfair.”  
Derek laughed out loud. “If you’re done staring, get back on your hands and knees so I can make you scream.”  
Stiles obeyed, stuck out his ass, and wiggled it again. “Don’t forget the condom.”  
“I don’t need a condom, Stiles, and neither do you. Our blood affords us immunity from all diseases.” Derek lubed him up well and put his fingers in to stretch him.

Stiles’s eyes widened and when Derek pushed the head of his cock inside, a strange scent washed over him, his own scent, his wolf, causing him to shake uncontrollably. His throat constricted and he felt like he was suffocating, though instinctually, he knew it was impossible. He suddenly remembered explosions, the stench of burning flesh, and then, the pain, the unbearable pain of his own flesh being torn. Images and feelings returned, causing him to fall on the bed.

Derek tightened his arms around him and turned Stiles on his back. “It’s ok, Stiles. Your wolf is reacting to mine. It’s just the transformation.”  
Stiles let out a sob, tears streaming down his face as he dragged his growing claws across his chest, screaming out as Derek whispered words of comfort in his ear. His screams came out ragged and hoarse as his muscles began to shift underneath his skin at a painful speed. Derek watched, horrified, as Stiles hunched over in horrible pain. He dragged his claws across his bare stomach, scratching furiously, leaving red marks to cover the scars he’d already given himself. Derek’s attempts at calming him down were silenced by Stiles’s ringing screams. 

Deaton rushed into the room a moment later, not bothering to knock, pushing Derek aside.  
“What happened?”  
“I thought he was in transformation, his wolf reacting to mine. But this is something different.”  
“Stiles, can you hear me? Describe what you are feeling.”  
Stiles’s eyes flew open, and he shook his head. “It’s wrong, so wrong. God, I can’t stand it.”  
“What’s wrong, Stiles?”  
“The smell… his scent.”  
“What smell?”  
“Mine. His.”  
“What does that even mean?” Derek asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Stiles was now starting to wheeze, his eyes squeezed shut, hair plastered to his forehead. “What’s happening to him?”  
“I don’t know.” Doctor Deaton said, as calmly as if he was reading the menu at his favorite restaurant. He slid a needle into Stiles’s thigh and pressed the plunger. “This is a sedative. It’ll stop the transformation and give him some relief.” He removed the needle and disposed of the syringe, then gave Derek a confident nod before turning back to Stiles. “Just breathe and try to relax, Stiles.”

Derek looked back down at Stiles, his mate was looking at him, his eyes clouded with a heartbreaking uncertainty.  
“It’s okay, Stiles,” he whispered, his free hand moving to stroke Stiles’s sweat-drenched hair away from his forehead. “Just take it easy.” He managed a smile that felt convincing enough, and it worked, as the corners of Stiles’s mouth twitched up in response. It was such a relief to see that Derek actually chuckled as the tension drained out of them. “If you were so terrified of my cock, Stiles, you could have just told me. No need for all this drama.”  
Stiles smiled and closed his eyes, his free hand pressed to his injured abdomen. 

Deaton leaned over Stiles, moving his stethoscope over the younger man’s chest, listening closely. “He’s going to be unconscious for some time.”  
Derek glared at Deaton. “You lied before, you know what is wrong with him.”  
Deaton shook his head. “I have a theory.” His eyes fixed on Derek for a second or two before darting back to Stiles. “Many years ago, a young woman was raped and left for dead after a wolf gave her the mating bite. When she transformed the next full moon, she tried to claw her own heart out.”  
“Why?”  
“Because a bitten wolf or a wolf marked with a mating bite inherits part of the scent from the wolf who made or marked them.”  
“But Stiles was never raped.” Derek pointed out.  
“No, but he was attacked many years ago, bitten then, and marked with a mating bite today.”  
“I’m still failing to see your point, Deaton.”  
“I’m saying that Stiles’s wolf has identified his mother’s killer because he smells exactly like him, and that is what’s driving him and his wolf insane.”

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I know I promised only 1 more chapter, but when I started writing it, I couldn't stop, and 1 page turned into 30. So I decided to make 3 more chapters, including this one. The good news? I have already written the other chapters. Yes, they are complete. Done. Finished. I could have posted them today but opted for a Friday and Sunday release. Thank you all for the wonderful support and (hopefully) understanding.

 

Stiles awoke slowly, feeling more relaxed than he’d been in months, even with a raging hard-on. He stretched and tried to roll over on his side and came instantly awake. His right wrist was handcuffed to the bedpost. Wide awake and fuming, Stiles tried to twist his wrist out of the restraint without success.

Looking around him for something to use to help him break free, he realized how very light it was. Considering it had been night only moments ago, it wasn’t as dark as it should be. Had he really slept that long? He didn’t even remember going to sleep. But the sun was shining brightly outside. A soft light came through a window high on the wall.

Why the hell had Derek, or Deaton, handcuffed him? The idea made him furious. He would not be anyone’s prisoner, not even Derek’s, no matter how much the Alpha turned him on. Impatiently, Stiles pulled at the cuff and gripped his hard-on for relief. From outside, he heard the distant howling of wolves, and it made him shiver. Another distant howl and his mind traveled back to the night a little over a year ago when he’d heard that sound before, the night his mother died…

_“Pull in there, sweetheart,” Claudia said, pointing at a rest stop sign ahead. “It’ll be safer than waiting on the side of the road for the wrecker to come.”_

_He’d taken his mother on a week-long trip to the beach as a celebration that summer had arrived. His father had called during their trip to inform them that a clan elder had died, he had already taken care of everything himself, and there was no need to interrupt their vacation. Still, nothing would satisfy his mother except to get up in the middle of the night and head back home._

_Stiles turned into the rest stop area on the highway, bumping along on the flat tire. He got the car as close as he could to the rest rooms, and his mother hopped out with a fond glance back at him. “Go get us something to eat, will you honey?” She hurried up the sidewalk to the deserted rest rooms._

_Stiles sighed and got out of the car to stretch. He walked toward the vending machines to get something to eat, but before he could get to them he heard a strange animal-like growling coming from behind him. It sounded close, very close. He tried to be brave, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of terror creeping up his bones. He whirled around to look, coming face to face with evil, and his blood ran cold with the wickedness staring back at him. A wolf. He had learned all about werewolves during his elemental training, but had never seen one._

_He ran back to the safety of the car, but not fast enough. The wolf slammed into him, knocking him down with a vicious swipe of teeth grazing his shoulder. He threw his arms up instinctively, only to feel fangs sink deeply into his forearm, as his head struck the pavement. He was vaguely aware of someone screaming as he tried to fight the monster off._

_An explosion of fire came out of nowhere, startling both Stiles and the wolf. The beast snarled in rage and agony as fire burned his fur. It whirled around and growled violently, its fangs dripping with saliva. Stiles’s heart leapt as he saw his mother standing behind the monster. She took another shot and blasted the creature with a second wave of her elemental power, fire. But the beast jumped, dodging the attack._   
_“Stiles!” His mother was right beside him now, her hand raised to fend off the beast with another blast if necessary, and grabbing Stiles with her other hand. Stiles held on for dear life as his heart raced in his chest. The beast screeched loudly and flung itself at them, and his mother blasted but missed as the beast leapt to the side, ducking out of the line of fire. It slammed into Stiles once more and knocked him to the ground before going at his mother with its teeth bared._

_He didn’t know anything else until he came to, covered in his own blood, headlights shining on him. His mother’s still form lay beside him on the sidewalk, and men shouted as they ran toward them. Stiles crawled to his mother, grinding his teeth so as not to scream in pain, refusing to accept what was happening, too overwhelmed with the shock._

_“I pulled in here to use the bathroom and saw a man straddling this young boy.” A trucker informed a police officer as another uniformed man knelt beside his mother. Stiles tried to sit up, crying out in pain, too devastated for tears as he watched the paramedics make a valiant attempt to save his mother._   
_“Jesus, what did he use to cut her?” the officer asked, still panting for breath._   
_“I don’t know.” the paramedic glanced up at Stiles, his eyes drifting down to his nakedness from the waist down and darting quickly away. “Sorry, she’s gone.”_   
_With a pool of blood spreading beneath him, Stiles wished he’d died as well._

Shaking, he forced his mind back to the present. He pulled desperately at the handcuffs. His hand slipped a tiny bit down into the cuff, and an idea was born. The lube still lay within reach on the bedside table. But before he could put his plan into action, Deaton rushed inside, closely followed by his father and Derek.  
“As you can see Mr. Stilinski, your son is fine.” Deaton nodded in Stiles’s direction before turning his attention back to John.  
“Dad…” Stiles sounded surprised and a bit emotional, but neither men pointed that out. He hugged his father tightly as John smiled and kissed Stiles for good measure. “I’ve missed you, son.” John murmured in his hair.  
“Missed you too, dad.” Stiles whispered, trying to regulate his breathing. He could see his father’s gaze sharpen with concern as he noticed Stiles was handcuffed to the bed railing.  
“I was guaranteed by your Alpha that my son was not harmed, only to find him handcuffed to a bed!” John struggled, fighting to calm himself.  
“I’d like an explanation myself.” Stiles demanded, eyes meeting Derek for a moment before he looked back to his father.  
“I assure you that we had to restrain him for his own safety.” Deaton protested, looking anxiously at Derek.  
“Uncuff him. Now.” John ordered.  
Deaton looked uncertain, but Derek nodded and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the handcuffs. “I’m sorry Stiles, but we could not risk you hurting yourself, or others, after your seizure.”  
Stiles pulled his hand free, rubbing at his wrist. “I remember pain and passing out, but assumed it was part of the transformation.” He sat up, propping a pillow behind his back.  
“Pain is, seizures and passing out are not.”

All of them huddled around the bed and Stiles looked at his father, informing him about everything that had happened. His dad didn’t seem surprised in the least, leaving Stiles to conclude that Derek or Alpha Hale had already filled in most of the blanks.  
He also noticed the confusion and pain in his father’s face that he was so obviously trying to hide.  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” He watched as his father turned to face Derek, who barely glanced up from the floor. After a moment, John looked at him again and tilted his head. “Nothing is wro-”  
“Don’t… Don’t lie to me.” Stiles’s eyes now bore into Derek’s with a mix of curiosity, increasing pain, and, deep underneath, a touch of fear. He was almost silently pleading Derek for an explanation.

Derek sighed, hesitating whether or not to tell his mate that the person who attacked him was also his mother’s murderer.  
“My uncle, Peter Hale, the wolf who bit you, is also responsible for killing your mother.”  
It felt as if Stiles was punched in the gut. His attacker. His mother’s murderer. Both Peter Hale. He started shaking.  
“A wolf always inherits part of its scent from his parents or from the wolf who bit him. So when you started transforming and your memories became one with the wolf, it remembered Peter’s smell, now part of your own scent, and your wolf panicked.” Deaton added in a soft voice.  
Stiles’s heart jumped, as if it forgot how to work properly, and he stopped breathing. Through his pain-filled haze he could hear Deaton rush to his side.  
“I need you to breathe, Stiles.”  
“Stiles.”  
“Stiles. Son. You have to breathe.”  
Something was brought up to his face. Cooling air came out of a mask, easing his aching lungs gradually. More so out of instinct than anything, Stiles clutched the breathing mask with a primal need, greedily sucking in oxygen. After making sure he had a grip on the mask, Deaton let go and took a step back from the bed.  
Once the oxygen started to work, the desperate need for the mask started to fade. He lowered it and everything was quiet for a moment, not counting the few gasps that escaped his lips every time he thought about his mother or Peter.

“Sorry.”  
John looked up curiously. “What for?”  
“For not killing that monster when I had the chance. For not being strong enough to save mom.”  
Stiles was cut off when John put one of his hands on Stiles’s shoulder. “You don't have anything to apologize for, Stiles. You practically… I almost lost you too.”  
“But I didn't die.” Stiles shouted. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes. “She did. And now I’m a wolf, bitten by the one that killed her.”  
John reached out again and covered Stiles’s hand with his. “Not for long.”  
“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, his voice breaking.  
“A bitten wolf can be cured by killing the man that cursed him.”  
“It has never been proven. There is no record of it ever even being tried.” Deaton grabbed Stiles’s chart from a pocket on the wall and glanced at it briefly, then looked from John to Derek. “It’s just a theory, a myth.”  
“Then it’s a theory that needs testing.” John threw back with a smirk.  
“I agree, my father is already planning Peter’s downfall as we speak, if your clan fights with us, we double our numbers and our strength.”  
“Except according to the myth, only if the bitten wolf is found worthy will he be given back his humanity, or in Stiles’s case, his elementalness.”  
“Then I will face Peter alone.”  
“I can't allow that, Stiles.” Derek sounded quite determined, fear hiding behind his glaring eyes.  
“Dammit Derek... just... do this for me. Let me at least try to avenge my mother, and myself.” Stiles shot back frustrated.

Derek’s resigned silence and resolute look left none in the room doubting about the Alpha’s decision. For Stiles, that was the worst moment. That was when he realized that neither Derek nor his father would include him in this decision.  
“Be reasonable, Stiles. You are a new wolf, not even transformed once, with no elemental powers or other fighting skills. Peter would kill you in an instant.”  
“I wounded him last time.” Stiles pointed out.  
“You got lucky last time.” Derek stretched his shoulders and neck as he approached the bed. When Stiles wouldn’t look at him, Derek sighed before bending to give his mate a quick kiss on the forehead.  
“Look,” he said softly, laying his hand on Stiles’s, his thumb drifting over Stiles’s knuckles. “I’m sorry if this makes you feel powerless, but I won’t apologize for being concerned about your safety.”  
When Stiles just closed his eyes, Derek shook his head and grumbled. “You can be angry all you want, Stiles. But I’m not letting you anywhere near him. You almost died, for Christ’s sake.”  
“That doesn’t give you permission to make decisions for me.” Stiles reminded him firmly, a deep frown on his face.  
“You are my mate, and most importantly, I’m your Alpha. You are a wolf now, Stiles, and we have a hierarchy.”  
“Derek is right. We will not risk your life. We’ll find Peter and restrain him. Then you can kill him.” John said with a sigh, then continued bitterly, “We have to hope that it will be enough.”  
Stiles realized that any further arguing with both men would be futile. “What do we do now?” he asked, not really expecting an answer.  
“I want to keep you here the rest of the day for observation. But for now, I have other patients in need of my attention.” Deaton gave him a final nod before he turned and disappeared out of the room and down the hall. Leaving only Stiles, Derek and John alone in the room.  
“Rest now, Stiles. We’ll let you know when arrangements have been made.”  
Stiles didn't say anything as he laid back down. He closed his eyes, heard his father’s soft sigh and then the lock as it fell into place as the door closed.  
“Stiles…”  
“Not now, Derek. We’ll talk later, I promise. I’m just… so tired.”  
“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek said as he turned off the lights and left the room.  
He wasn’t tired, but he suddenly found that he was exhausted, and let the darkness of grief and sleep swallow him.

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I know I promised only 1 more chapter, but when I started writing it, I couldn't stop, and 1 page turned into 30. So I decided to make 3 more chapters, including this one. The good news? I have already written the other chapters. Yes, they are complete. Done. Finished. I could have posted them today but opted for a Friday and Sunday release. Thank you all for the wonderful support and (hopefully) understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

“Stiles… I was wondering if I could talk to you.” Cora Hale poked her head around the door, black hair framing her slightly tanned face and falling over the white shirt onto her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes looked over at what he was doing.  
“Just one moment, Cora.” Stiles replied, pushing a hand through his hair. “But feel free to come in.” He glanced at her for a moment and smiled before turning back to shove his backpack under the sheets.  
“Now…” Stiles turned around as Cora approached his bed and smiled up at her. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”  
“I just….” Cora let her shoulders drop and sighed in frustration as she tried to come up with the right words. “On the night your mother was murdered, Peter came home covered in blood with his face half burned. I remember because I ran into him in the middle of the night on my way to the kitchen. He told me not to tell my parents or Derek. And I didn’t.” She blurted out, and trying to ignore Stiles’s gasp she continued. “I mean… He was my favorite uncle and I…”

Stiles sobered up after a few seconds and shook his head at her, his eyes full of tears. “Cora, this isn’t your fault, none of it is. You were just a child.”  
“Yes, but when Peter went rogue, I should have said something and I didn’t. Even after I recognized your scent, the same smell that had clung to Peter all those years ago, but then Derek went all crazy on account of you being his mate and I let it go, again. I told myself I must have been mistaken. And now you are bitten by the man that attacked you and killed your mother.” Cora buried her face in her hands, awaiting Stiles’s reaction.

Stiles leaned back against the bed and thought for a moment. “Cora, stop blaming yourself. I would have done the same if our situations were reversed. Family, love and loyalty often make us blind and trust the wrong people who are least deserving.”  
“Thank you for understanding.” Cora replied, looking immensely relieved. “Nevertheless, I’m here to help. Where do we start?” She asked, gazing at Stiles expectantly.  
Stiles shrugged and looked up at her. “Well… it’s out of my hands now.”  
“So you weren’t planning on escaping before I walked in?” Cora replied, amused.  
He smiled when he saw the pointed look Cora was giving him and raised his eyebrows. “What?”  
“I might have overheard some of the conversation from earlier and…” Cora revealed the necklace she had taken from Stiles upon their first meeting. “I can now officially confirm this works on wolves as well.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Seeing that I’ve been standing in the next room listening to your conversation without my brother ever smelling my presence, I’m pretty much convinced.” Cora praised, hiding the necklace back in her bosom. “Besides, I can’t even smell myself, which is weird, but confirms the necklace’s potency.”

“I was supposed to become the next leader of my clan, not their most feared enemy.” Stiles almost didn’t recognize his own voice as the words came out of his mouth. “I can die or I can live as a wolf. How are those my only life choices?”  
Cora didn’t answer and Stiles hadn’t expected her to. He turned his back on her as stray tears began to slip down his cheeks. “I never wanted to be a wolf. As much as I care about Derek and have come to realize that not all wolves are monsters, I don’t want this life,” he said. “Can you even call it a life when you hate what you are?”  
“Stiles, you have a chance of becoming elemental once more.” Cora pointed out. “If you kill Peter.” her voice cracked, but Cora pressed on. “It’s your only chance, you have to take it.”  
“It’s supposed to be,” Stiles agreed. He turned to face Cora again. “You heard what Deaton said, according to the myth I have to be found worthy. What does that even mean?”  
“I think it means that killing him might not be enough.” Cora started, but Stiles interrupted before Cora had a chance to elaborate.  
“Yes, and Derek holding him while I slit his throat doesn’t quite sound worthy either.”

Cora gave a groan of frustration and leaned against the bed, her hands gripping the railing tightly. “Indeed. I suggest we go after Peter ourselves.”  
“We will be outnumbered.”  
“We will have the element of surprise. Besides, I have no intention of going out there alone. We will text my father as soon as we arrive.”  
“We don’t even know where we’re going.”  
“I overheard my father talk about Peter’s cabin. He thinks Peter might be hiding out there.” Cora informed him, moving away from the bed and looking out the window. “I think it’s a job for one or two people. Sneak in, locate Peter, kill Peter, and get out. You and I could do it easy.”  
Stiles frowned. “I don’t know about that.”  
“Why not? Don’t you trust me?” Cora shot back frustrated.  
“It’s not that. It’s dangerous. I wouldn’t want you hurt or killed trying to help me. I’m willing to risk my own life but I’m not willing to risk yours.”  
“I wouldn’t want you hurt, either, but if we do this right, neither of us would be. I know the forest surrounding the cabin better than anyone. Uncle Peter always took me with him, and you’d be with me to watch my back.”  
“And what about his army?”  
“Cast out omegas. We could watch them and verify their routine before we make the attempt. And if we make another necklace, we will become invisible.”  
Stiles smiled at her. “I haven’t seen anyone this excited to infiltrate an enemy camp. You like doing this kind of thing, don’t you?”  
Cora shrugged. “It’s what I was trained for. I will be Derek’s second in command when he becomes head Alpha.”  
Stiles shook his head. “I still think it’s too dangerous for just two people.”  
“Then others can come along to guard the perimeter of the cabin, take care of any guards, but the operation itself is best for only two people.” Cora slanted a look at Stiles. “Unless you want to include Derek.”  
Stiles jumped to his feet, fury on his face. “Hell no! Derek, nor my father, would ever agree to this plan. They would chain me to this bed. Again. Forever.”  
“And I’m risking banishment for even considering betraying my father.” Cora pointed out and smiled at Stiles.  
“Who can we trust to go against Derek’s orders?”  
“None of the other wolves would ever even consider defying my father or Derek, except me of course, and my boyfriend Boyd and his sister Erica.  
Stiles nodded, chewing on the inside of his lip thoughtfully. “I still think this is a suicide plan. Infiltrating an enemy wolf pack, outnumbered and unarmed.”  
“What makes you think we’re going unarmed?”  
Stiles smiled and nodded. “All right. Agreed. We need to make a little stop in the forest first.”

2 hours later  
As soon as they’d entered the forest path, Stiles noticed Cora relax, yet look somehow sharper, more alert than before. He never stopped his conversation with Boyd, Cora’s lover and his former jailer.

Stiles had left some of his clothes stuffed in the bed to give the impression he was sleeping and to guarantee his scent in the room. Escaping the Hale grounds had been easier than expected with herbal bags and Cora as their guide. No doubt Deaton or Derek would find out about his escape, but by then he would be long gone and an elemental again, hopefully.  
They had escaped in the late afternoon and drove to a safe spot as close to the cabin as they could and took a long hike the rest of the way, certain the private road leading up toward the cabin would be guarded. 

When they arrived well after dark on the mountainside overlooking the cabin, the wolves had a hurried conference. They separated into two groups. Boyd and Erica went to the perimeter of the compound, watching for any stray guard wolves who might be wandering around in the area. Cora turned away with a nod and motioned for Stiles to follow her down the rough terrain and thick forest.  
In silence, they kept to the shadows and joined in with the darkness. Stiles was jittery. Things were almost too quiet. He tried to shake it off as his imagination. He knew in a tense situation, especially at night, and especially when he had to worry about another person’s safety, his imagination could get the better of him. 

Cora was busy setting the first charge. Six sticks of dynamite, taped together and attached to a detonator. Simple, but effective. He followed Cora to four separate locations where she quickly set the remaining charges. At the last location, he attached the radio-activated device to set off the charges.  
Plan A was to get Stiles close enough so he could poison the water supply, wait for Peter and the wolves to get sick, call Derek to inform him with their location, blow up the camp as a distraction so Stiles could kill Peter. If anything went wrong, plan B was to blow the charges early, profit from the distraction and run like hell.

As Stiles took a step toward his ultimate goal, the cabin’s water supply, a low pop and then a sizzle cut through the dead silence. The night exploded with light. Flares went off all around them turning the night into instant daylight.  
Stiles shoved Cora behind him, but before he could move to run, wolves dropped from the trees on top of him. At least six men forced him on the ground. They hit him in the head, but he fought for consciousness. He had to somehow get to Cora. He even tried to shift, but darkness crowded his brain. He cried out for Cora as another blow came down on his temple, and he knew nothing more until he awoke in darkness of a different kind.

His head, neck, and shoulders ached like hell and blood, warm and wet, seeped from his scalp. He hadn’t been out long. Taking a deep breath, he managed to sit up in the darkness. He was on a cold, damp concrete floor. Windowless and damn near airless, and the only bit of light in the room was a small strip coming under the door.  
His mind went to Cora and the others, deeper pain slashed through his body. He didn’t believe Peter would have killed them, at least not until he had a chance to question them. As his eyes adjusted a bit to the darkness, he got unsteadily to his feet and, with a hand on the wall for support, managed to move slowly around the small room.  
He thought back to the time of their capture. No signal of any kind had come from Boyd and Erica to warn their approach. The wolves had been waiting for them, knew that the water supply had been their target, despite him and Cora wearing herbs to make themselves untraceable. That would mean the wolves had known they were coming, but who could have tipped them off? No one had known about the mission except him, Boyd, Erica and Cora. His mind shied violently away from the idea of Cora having anything to do with a trap. Stiles shook his head, trying to dispel his suspicions.

Suddenly, a light snapped on, blinding Stiles for the few seconds needed for his eyes to adjust to the glaring brightness. Two men stood in the doorway with guns trained on him. One of them spoke. “Get on your feet. You’re coming with us.”  
Stiles did as he was told, anxious to be out of the small space. He was ready for whatever was going to be his fate to go ahead and happen. The guards pushed him into a chair at the opposite end of a table and securely tethered his arms and wrists behind him, tying them tightly to the metal rails of the chair. From behind the guards, a new voice spoke up, one that was very familiar.  
“No one is going to hurt you, Stiles. I promise.” Cora stepped from behind the guards, looking calm and collected. She nodded at Stiles, and spoke to the guards. “Retract your claws. He’s not going to hurt anyone. Are you, Stiles?”  
Stiles said nothing, staring at Cora, happy to see her looking well, yet devastated she had been in on this all along.  
“Why did you betray me?”  
“I didn’t betray you, Stiles. I’m simply more loyal to my uncle. In the end I’m doing you a favor, he’s going to be Alpha and you will be his mate.”  
“Never.” Stiles had an escape plan all worked out, but it flew out the window when Peter walked in.  
Tall, broad shoulders, V-neck, he looked as if he just walked out of a fashion magazine, and Stiles contemplated stabbing him with a stiletto heel for a moment. Then he looked up into Peter’s eyes, and all thoughts of fighting him drained out of him. Peter’s hard eyes seemed to pierce right into him, filled with nothing but cruelty and sharp, sure, certainty.  
“You already are my mate.” he stated, and Stiles shook his head.  
“No,” he told him. “Derek is my true ma-” His words were cut off when Peter delivered a sharp, hard smack across his face.  
“Do not lie to me,” he warned, and Stiles blinked back sudden tears that he refused to let fall.

To be continued…

Please share your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up last Sunday, but then real life happened. Hope it was worth the wait :)

Peter walked around him suddenly, moved behind his chair, and removed his binds.  
“What are you doing?” Cora asked, obvious panic in her voice.  
The blow, when it came, was sudden. Cora didn’t have time to brace for it. Stiles struck her with his fist, on the side of her head. “That’s for betraying me, you filthy bitch.”  
Peter pulled his arm around and pushed him away from Cora.  
“I do apologize, dear cousin. I had to find out if your sudden newfound loyalty towards me was all staged. But after seeing Stiles’s reaction and feeling his rage towards you, the little doubt I had left is completely gone.”  
Stiles’s chest heaved with emotion, and he pushed back against Peter, to strike Cora again.  
“Enough! I can sense how angry you are, my mate. It’s making my wolf excited.”  
Cora straightened up slowly, giving her uncle a poisonous look. “It seems to me you could have put my loyalty to the test in a different way. Or did you enjoy what he did to me?”  
Peter glared at his niece. “I had to be sure. And yes, I did quite enjoy it. Now sit down and let me handle this.”  
Cora gave Peter one more hate-filled look before turning to the table to sit down.  
“What happened to Boyd and Erica? Are you holding them too?”  
Cora shook her head. “They escaped.”  
“Ran like the coward dogs they are,” Peter interjected. “But don’t worry, we’ll hunt them down before they have a chance to alert anyone about our whereabouts.”

Stiles sagged a little in relief, ignoring the old man. The only smart thing for them to have done was run. He would have hated to think he had been the cause of getting them both killed. He’d been foolish enough to believe in Cora. He should have known. He should have been able to sense her insincerity and deceit.

“We…” Peter dropped his head, tightened his grip on Stiles’s arm with his right hand and whispered heatedly into his ear. “We have some unfinished business.” His wondering left hand explored Stiles’s body but was interrupted as a sudden explosion rocked the cabin, making the ground shake and the windows shatter.  
“Secure Stiles.” Peter motioned for the guards as the cabin shook again as a direct result of another explosion.  
A guard stepped up behind him, clamped a steel ring around his neck and steel cuffs around his wrists before he released him. “That will ensure you don’t transform unless you want to strangle yourself.” One of the omegas sneered.  
A thin layer of smoke hit Stiles’s face as soon as Peter opened the door and stepped outside. Another sudden explosion blew the cabin door off its hinges, wood ripping in all directions and the commotion outside was deafening.

Everything was shaking, Stiles was so unstable on his feet he had to grab a column. Clutching the wood to hold himself steady as there was another explosion. The sound of it shook the wooden panels, he felt the vibrations in his chest. It’s at that moment that he realized this might be his only opportunity to escape. But the moment he made a move for the door, his path was blocked by one of his guards. Stiles stepped back, using the distance to observe his new predicament, when Cora suddenly moved behind the guard and stabbed the omega in the back. The man’s mutilated body slumped forward and hit the ground, signaling his death. Before Stiles could even blink, Cora had lunged at the second guard full force, knife ready in hand. The two went tumbling to the ground. Though he moved fairly quickly, Cora was quicker. Before the omega was completely out of her striking zone, she brought down her knife and sunk it into the right side of his chest.

One minute he stood there, glaring at Cora, and the next she pushed the blood covered knife into his hands. “Here, you will need this more than me, I’ll use my claws next time.” Cora turned away from him and kneeled next to the second corpse, searching its pockets. “I know you must be confused right now…”  
Stiles looked away from the dead body as Cora continued her story and fumbled with the keys to find the one to take the collar, chains, and cuffs off him.  
“…but this was always the plan.”  
Stiles chuckled, but he had a look of pure disgust on his face as he kicked the chains away from his feet where Cora let them fall. “What about our plan? Your plan had me almost raped by your psychotic uncle. I will never trust another word that comes out of your mouth.”  
“Stiles, I promise to tell you everything, but right now, we have to move.” Cora pulled him along towards the door. Stiles was too stunned to do anything but follow.  
“Once you’re outside, run for the tree line, Derek and the others will be waiting.”  
She was gone before he could respond and was almost immediately replaced by Erica, popping her head around the door. “Let’s roll, Stiles.”  
He blinked and felt his face set into its ready-for-action expression. He stepped outside, only to be thrown into a post-apocalyptic warzone with only a knife, surrounded by the sounds of gunfire and terrified screams of death all around him. It hit too close to home, images raced through his mind. His mother’s eyes dull, brown, and lifeless. Peter slicing him up until he screams himself voiceless.  
“How’d you know I was up here?” he asked, following her to the edge of the forest, and trying his best to ignore the battle happening around him.  
Erica glanced back at him with a smirk. “All part of the plan!” she said with a shake of her head. 

Moving quietly, using hand motions, Erica signaled Stiles to follow her into the forest. He entered the bush surrounding the cabin when his inner wolf made him stop dead in his tracks and turn around. Sounds grew closer at a rapid speed and the small clearing in front of the cabin filled with the big bodies of wolves exploding from the forest.  
Stiles gaped at the huge black wolf that was Derek. He’d never before seen him in full wolf form, and in the moonlight with his wolf enhanced vision he was fascinated by what he could see.  
At the sight of two Alphas, most of the omegas bolted, running hell bent for leather. The wolves were behind them in leaping bounds. Stiles and Erica listened to a vicious, short struggle take place just beyond their line of sight, screams of men in terror and then a deadly silence.  
Through the fire and explosions Stiles saw Peter, the man responsible for his mother’s death, slipping unnoticed into the dark forest.  
In the next moment one of the remaining omegas had a spear in hand, and had sent it off in Derek’s direction. But Derek was too quick, and avoided it easily. While the omega reached for another weapon, John appeared from the bushes and sent a knife soaring at the beast. He had the good sense to try and dodge, but it still connected with his neck, leaving him mortally wounded on the ground. And with the flick of his hand, his father used his elemental power earth to swallow the beast whole.

He couldn’t worry about his dad or Derek at the moment. He needed to go after Peter. But Erica was never going to let him out of her sight. So Stiles did the only thing he could think of and turned to his inner wolf, using the strength of the beast to punch Erica in the nose, then the eye, then her jaw. Luckily Erica blacked out after the third punch and hit the ground before she even realized what had happened to her.  
“I’m sorry.” He secured the herb necklace under his shirt, guarantying he would not be followed, glanced at the unconscious Erica on the ground and ran into the forest, trying to tune out the screams of wolves fighting and dying.  
After ten minutes of nonstop running, Stiles stopped, removed his necklace and dropped it where he stood. It didn’t matter that Peter had ran towards the opposite end of the forest, he would be able to smell Stiles, so could Derek now, but he was too far removed to stop Stiles from going ahead with his plan. And knowing the beast, Peter would come for him, soon. Thinking that his mate would be easy prey with the others distracted back at the cabin. 

“So pretty.” A familiar voice purred from around him. It echoed through the trees like a sibilant hiss. Shuddering, Stiles reached for the knife dosed in wolfsbane he kept in his coat pocket. It was a special mix, one he concocted to poison the water supply, and could do great damage to most wolves. Enough for him to set his plan in motion, hopefully.  
“Come out and face me, Peter.” Stiles started, narrowed eyes peering into the darkness.  
In response the voice snickered. “My little boy with his little claws. What a feisty thing you are, Stiles.” Peter sounded incredibly pleased for some reason. “I'll enjoy playing with you.”  
Scowling, Stiles tensed. “That’s not going to happen, Peter.”  
“Oh trust me, it will.” He promised darkly, and before anything else could be said, Peter appeared from the tree line and barreled into him. With a grunt Stiles was slammed into a tree with Peter hovering over him, all bright red eyes and hair dark as night. Stiles pushed back, and the wolf raised an eyebrow but desisted, taking a step back.  
“You killed my mother.” Stiles growled in response. “You won’t live to see another sunrise.”  
Peter’s eyes flashed brighter for a moment and he crossed his arms over his chest. “So, you’ve learned the truth.” he sighed. “An unfortunate thing, the death of your mother. But one that could not be helped, she was keeping my wolf from claiming you.”  
Stiles’s glare dropped and was replaced by horrific sadness. “You will pay for her life with yours.”  
For a moment, Peter looked serious, almost regretful, before his lips slowly pulled into a fierce grin. “Hmm, revenge would look good on you, Stiles.” Peter reached out to cup his face with bloody fingers, staining Stiles with the red liquid from innocent wolves, and ignoring the hands tugging ineffectively at his hand to release him. “Pain looks better.”  
Stiles’s only response was to glare harder, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

Peter stepped closer to Stiles, eyes glinting with mischief. “Now… I can smell the poison on that knife of yours, Stiles.” he sighed, a sad look crossing his face despite the amused twinkle in his eyes. “Was that your plan? Do you really think a mighty Alpha can be brought down with a little poison?”  
Stiles froze, his mind going blank before filling with rage. He felt his face flush as the wolf guessed his plan, but pulled his knife from its hiding place regardless.  
Peter grinned. “Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…”

Quickly, Stiles brought his knife up to stab the smug wolf in the face. Peter blocked the arm with his forearm and slammed Stiles against a tree. He slapped the knife away with his claws and wrapped his hand around Stiles’s neck. Peter leered at him before licking a stripe up the side of his face. Stiles pushed at Peter’s shoulders, nails digging into his attacker’s skin, but Peter did not relent. As Stiles went pale, Peter snickered and pressed his lips against Stiles’s jaw, squeezing even tighter.  
“I can’t breathe.” Stiles’s words came out strained as the wolf bit into the flesh of his neck roughly.  
“Stop fighting me, Stiles.”  
Then Peter’s lips were on his, and he stood there in shock as the wolf cupped his face, deepening the kiss. Closing his eyes, Stiles kissed him back, Peter’s hands going to his waist and pulling him closer. As Stiles slowly gave in, Peter pushed his tongue inside his mouth, licking, exploring. The kiss became more heated as Peter’s hands started to wander, one tugging at the hem of his shirt, the other resting at the back of his neck. Stiles let out a high pitched whine when Peter suddenly grabbed his crotch with a firm grip. Finally, Stiles pushed Peter back, grinning. “How do I taste?”  
“Delici…” Peter stumbled back and nearly fell, his eyes wide. “Poison.” He exclaimed.  
“Yes, poison.”  
“That’s not possible.” Gagging and spitting, Peter tried to recoil as the vomit forced its way out of his mouth and onto the ground.  
“I took the antidote before I came here, then ate the poison and kept some hidden under my tong. I gambled with my life for yours.”  
Peter came at him, claws out, but stumbled back as another wave of nausea hit him, somehow managing to stay upright.  
“Don’t worry, this will all be over soon.”  
Peter went down hard, crying out loudly in pain as his body deteriorated. Stiles quickly raced over to his side. Peter was trying to stand, Stiles wouldn't let him. He quickly made a grab for his knife, but then changed his mind and…  
“I love it when people underestimate me.” Stiles sneered as he slid his claws across Peter’s throat, and all his inner contents began to spill out. Peter Hale was dead and gone in seconds, finally. Stiles kicked his body backwards in disgust, then quickly turned to search the darkness for other potential threats. He tried to activate his wolf vision, but failed. As the air around him became heavy, tense with static and energy and power, he realized he could no longer feel his wolf. Stiles felt his own magic course through him, tidal and electrifying. Like a tsunami, it flooded his veins, touched every nerve, and filled every cell with its essence. And then his elemental power coated his body in warm, comforting pulses. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath until it whooshed out in relief. He avenged his mother and was wolf no longer. Finally, he was whole again.

Stiles gasped when a huge beast slunk out of the woods. Derek, the big black wolf, shifted right in front of him and went straight for Stiles. Stiles backed up a few steps, as Derek slowed to a stalking advance, not knowing what to expect. Fight or flight kicked in. He turned and ran, knowing as he did, it was useless. Derek overran him, locked his arms around him, lifted him off his feet, and hugged him fiercely, squeezing the air out of his lungs. Gasping for breath, Stiles was startled when Derek threw him over his shoulder.  
“Déjà vu much?”  
“Shut up, Stiles.”  
Derek carried him straight through the forest and into a nearby cave. He stripped his pants down to his knees without a word, pushed him to his back on the floor of the cave, and fell on him. At the first touch of Derek’s lips on his, Stiles surrendered, opening his mouth, greedily greeting Derek’s tongue as it swept over the inside of his mouth, searing him with a white hot heat. Derek let him take a quick breath only to thrust his tongue back, all the while grinding his huge, hard cock against Stiles’s instantly rising erection.  
Derek pulled his head back and whispered against his lips. “Forgive me, Stiles. I’ve been such a fool. Cora told me how wrong I was… How unhappy it made you when we excluded you in our decision. I’ve been too protective, too controlling. I know I am a dominant man, my wolf is wild and savage, and so I often act before I think. But I have always respected you, even before today. You are a leader in your own right, and I see that now. But if you ever run away from me again, or put yourself in danger, as you did today, I will punish you for it, severely. Do you understand?”

Stiles closed his eyes.  
“Please look at me, Stiles. You’re mine, damn you! I can’t make it without you! Understand? You’re not going to leave me, Stiles. You can’t!”  
Stiles opened his eyes and looked into Derek’s beautiful green ones, filled with pain. “I don’t want to leave, Derek. I’m falling in love with you. But you’re right. Some things need to change. Not just you, my father as well.” Stiles tried to speak normally, but it came out a ragged whisper. “I tricked and killed Peter. I did that. Not you, not my dad, not the Alpha of the Hale pack. Me. I might never be the best fighter in my clan, but I’m smart and resourceful and that makes me just as valuable.”  
“Maybe even more so. You killed the wolf I’ve been hunting for years. It makes me proud to have you as my mate, Stiles. But you will always be that innocent young boy with the nice round ass that ran from me, thinking he had a chance, and in return giving me one of the most exhilarating chases.” Derek joked, and he moved out of the way as Stiles tried to swat at him.  
“I can handle your dominant side, Derek. It’s part of who you are. Just treat me as an equal, not your property. And as for that exhilarating chase, did you forget that this innocent young boy caught you off guard and kicked you in the balls?”  
Derek laughed. “It’s time you paid for that.”  
Growling, Derek ripped the pants bunched around Stiles’s knees and folded his legs up to his shoulders, lifting his ass in the air. He swiped pre-cum from Stiles’s cock, added his own, and smeared Stiles’s hole, easing slowly inside, giving Stiles time to adjust to the force of his invasion. All Stiles could do was wiggle, not to get away but to ease the pressure and spread his lower legs as far as he could to allow Derek’s body closer.

Derek’s mind clashed, between wanting to thrust hard and deep, dominate and command, and knowing he had to go slow, forcing himself to be gentle. He rolled his hips, sinking in, feeling the tight ring of muscles squeeze his cock, until he was balls-deep inside. His teeth snapped together as he fought the urge to pump hard and fast.  
Keeping his thrusts slow and steady, conscious of the newness of this to Stiles, Derek fucked his mate, listening to the powerful groans that poured from Stiles‘s mouth each time Derek penetrated him.

Stiles’s head was spinning as Derek licked and sucked, exploring his nipples and lapping at the flat, tight peaks until he thought his cock would explode. A large hand closed over his crotch, squeezing his erection. Behind the strong caress, he sensed Derek‘s power but felt only warmth and pleasure as the wolf slowly rubbed the length of Stiles‘s cock.  
He ground his teeth together, fighting the rising tide inside him. Derek‘s caresses were strong, almost taunting, pushing Stiles to the edge. Derek drove his hand into Stiles’s hair and dragged his head back. He snagged Stiles‘s lower lip between his teeth and bit down almost to the point of breaking skin. Stiles moaned and dropped his eyes.

Derek moved his fist in time with his cock sliding in and out of Stiles‘s ass. Stiles moved with him, thrusting into his hand. The harsh pumps of Stiles‘s hips drove Derek deeper, harder than he wanted. He ground his teeth together and beat back the orgasm that threatened. He wasn‘t going to come yet, too soon. He pulled his hand away from Stiles‘s cock but he didn‘t pull out. He couldn‘t. He continued to fuck Stiles, riding the slick hole until it was almost too much, until he was a breath away from coming. He drilled his cock slowly forward, locking himself deep inside while he found the strength to stay hard. Stiles‘s hips ground back against his. The tempting little pulses massaged Derek‘s shaft, squeezing it until he felt his teeth lengthen. He grabbed Stiles‘s hips, holding him still as he started pounding hard and fast, relentless.

Knowing Derek was close as well, Stiles shuddered and punched his hips up one more time, his cock releasing pumping streams of cum across his stomach, and Derek was only too happy to follow Stiles right over the edge. Stiles was fairly certain he had moaned Derek’s name at some point during the electric spasms of his climax, but he couldn’t seem to care. Derek collapsed on top of him, heavy breathing and sweaty. Then pulled out and turned to lay on his back.  
“So, that happened.” Stiles laughed and turned around to face Derek. “Are you going to fill me in on what happened back at the cabin?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and flashing his smile at Derek.  
“Shouldn’t I be asking that question?”  
“Yes, but I asked first.”  
“What do you want to know?”  
“How about everything. Particularly the part where Cora handed me over to Peter, and then saved me.”  
“Cora was a double spy. She pretended to be in league with Peter while reporting back to us. We deliberately let her leak information to gain Peter’s trust.” Derek replied as he observed Stiles. “Cora believed you had every right to avenge your mother and suggested to use you to trick Peter. I refused, but she decided to go ahead with the plan, not informing any of us, or you, of her intentions. She knew Peter would test her loyalty, and your reaction had to be convincing. Boyd called me with your location the moment you were captured, as instructed by Cora. She will still be punished for acting on her own, seeing as it all could have ended badly.”  
Stiles laughed. “I think she will make a perfect second in command one day. She had me fooled, and that’s not an easy thing to do, not to mention Peter fell for it, and he was seriously paranoid.”

They were silent for a few moments, as Stiles trailed his fingers along Derek’s abs. Derek pushed Stiles on his back again and held his hands helpless above his head as he kissed him thoroughly. “I want to know all about how you slayed the beast, but right now I’m going to fuck you again, Stiles. And the way I’m feeling right now, we may be here a long while.”  
“No, Derek. I need to talk to Cora. And I need to apologize to Erica. Please!” Stiles pleaded while the very thought of Derek’s cock teasing his prostrate made his insides clench with want.  
“Nothing I can do about it, Stiles. It’s all up to the wolf now. And the wolf thinks you need a very good mating and a few orgasms to let you see what you’ve been missing.”  
Stiles sat up suddenly and threw his arms around Derek’s neck and kissed him full on the lips.  
Derek looked down at him with a wolfish grin. “That’s not going to stop me, Stiles. I’m going to mate with you for a very long time.”  
Stiles’s fingertip stroked Derek’s erect cock. “You know, actions speak louder than words.”

The End.

 

Eternal love and gratitude to all my readers. Whether you were here at the very beginning or hopped on today, I love you all! Your comments and subscriptions really encourage me, and I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy my stories.

Please share your thoughts.


End file.
